Roll the dice the 51st Hunger Games
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: The year after Haymitch has won the games, Snow is still unhappy about the stunt he pulled. So, he decides to add a small twist to the games. All the gamemaker has to do is roll the dice.
1. Gamemakers blueprints and rolls

This is my second hunger games fic, the idea for this just popped into my head a few days ago xD I'll start writing this when I'm finished my other HG fic, so soon haha.

DISCLAIMER!- You know that I don't own the Hunger Games. I only own Zedphire, Pellope, and this idea ^-^'

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss's POV

Being made head gamemaker was amazing. Hearing the president call my name and announce me as head gamemaker... I can't wait until I see our tributes, I'll be able to torture them more once I know their weaknesses.

I smirk as I contine drawing out the blueprints for my arena. Yes, this is perfect. Now, if a mutt were to appear here they would run here, but if I add the volcano maybe they'll die quicker...

Someone knocks on my door before I can make mutts.

'Yes?'

My avox, Pellope, slowly opens the door and walks inside. She looks so much like Sylklynn, my sister, back home. The similarity's almost terrifying, all the way down to the small mole on her neck. She never visits, so I've taken a liking to Pellope. That's the only reason why I never yell at her, too much at least.

'Yes? What do you need?' I ask her, jotting down small notes on my blueprints. Pellope quickly writes something down in the yellow notebook she always carries around. Once she finishes writing it down, she hands the note to me.

_President Snow is still angry about the stunt Haymitch played last year, so he would like to talk to you about his plans for this year._

I arch an eyebrow as I hand the note back to Pellope.

'Plans? Do you know if they're brutal, and will promise more deaths?' I ask her eagerly. As she writes something down, I continue talking.

'I know it isn't a quell, as that was last year, but do you know? Is he letting me add mutts even earlier on, as that would make me so happy!'

Pellope hands me the note and I quickly read it over it.

_Sorry, I don't know Mr Snow's plans. He just said that you will like them._

I smile at Pellope, stretch my arms, and stand up from my desk chair.

'Okay, thanks for telling me,' I say.

She nods and walks back to her room. I walk out the door that she left open, and close it behind me. I walk up four flights of stairs, and down the hall. There's the presidents room.

I stand in front of the door, and knock 3 times.

'Come in, Zedphire,' Snow says, with his hollow voice.

I take a deep breath, and walk inside. I'm not scared of anyone, except President Snow.

Snow chuckles upon seeing me. I know I look terrible, as I've been up all night making my blueprints.

'Still as short as ever, aren't you, Zedphire?' he laughs and pats the seat across from him with his hand.

My cheeks are red, and my hands are clenched. I am not short!

'Zedphire, if you threaten to turn me into an avox, I will turn you into an avox, you know that,' he says with a matter of fact voice.

I sigh and sit down.

'Okay, as I'm assuming Pellope "told" you, I have made some plans for this years games.'

I nod, and smile 'So, what are they? Will they guarantee a lot of blood and torture?'

He just laughs, and says 'Sure, if we get the right districts.'

I raise an eyebrow as he hands me two dice, a green and a yellow.

'Dice?'

'Roll one of them,' he demands.

I shrug, and roll the green one.

'Three.'

He smiles, and write it down.

'Now, roll both of them,'

'Four and three.'

He grabs the phone from off his desk, and quickly dials a number.

'Hello, yes, this is President Snow, I'd just like to tell you that district three will have to send double the tributes this year... no, it's not only your district... yes, okay, bye.'

He presses the end call button and dials in another number.

'This is President Snow, yes, it's fine. I'm calling to tell you that district seven will have to send in double the tributes this year, thank you, bye.'

He puts down the phone and turns to face me. I'm smirking and rolling the dice between my fingers.

'So that's your twist?'

He nods 'You'll be needing those during the games, so take care of them.'

I nod, and stand up.

'Oh, but don't tell Pellope,' he advises me before I leave.

I just brush it off. Pellope doesn't need to know anyway, she'll find out once the games start.

Once I get back to my room, I continue drawing the blueprints, and adding a few adjustments.

If I add a teleportation device here, they could go here. Maybe I should just make one the size of the arena? Because the tributes can go anywhere. But what if they're all in the same area? I might just have to throw up some walls.

Either way, I'll just have to roll the dice.

* * *

There's something else that she can do with those dice *grin*

Go to my profile, I have a poll for my other story and something about this one at the top!

District two female's been taken, and so has the district six female. Two other tributes are also reserved, but they don't have districts yet...


	2. Gamemakers reads over the tribute list

Okay, so here's the "tribute list" it's not necessarily a list though...

* * *

I smile and lay my pencil down beside my blueprints. I'm finally done, and that includes my mutts. I'm about to call for Pellope, but instead she walks inside my office and hands me a folder.

'What is this?' I ask her and hold up the folder.

She quickly jots down something in her notebook and holds it up to my face.

_The names and districts of the tributes, I don't know why they're not in order though._

I nod and shoo her out. Once she closes the door behind her I open the folder and read their names.

She was right, none of them are in order and almost none of them have all of the tributes.

From district one, we have 18 year old Sakura Dragomir and 18 year old Dimitri Stark, oh god they better not fall in love.

From district two, we have 15 year old Karter Chey.

From district three, we have 16 year old Immogen Jones. She's blind, I wonder how long she'll stay alive? 13 year old Fidjit Denn, 13 year old Gizmo Martinez, and 15 year old Jayson Knot.

From district four, we have 17 year old Tyrik Ness, your basic career. And 16 year old Annika Layer, she seems nice... blech.

From district five, we have 12 year old Mari Taskle and 15 year old Mason Stronghold.

From district six, we have 13 year olds Six Dressiden and Dani Argota.

From district seven, we have 12 year old Laura Rayson, 13 year old Naomi Chang, 18 year old Ray Smythe, and 17 year old Roris O'clare.

From district eight, we have 15 year old Bailey Tallingston, a volunteer. And 18 year old Otes Remore, he can... fly?

From district nine, we have 13 year old Olivia Danra. Everything about her screams bloodbath, and 16 year old Harry Hills. I'm certain he's that Geegee girls brother, she died in the 49th.

From district ten, we have 14 year old Marco Thosand and 15 year old Kari Vaupen.

From district eleven, we have 12 year old Fig Cress. Probably a bloodbath. (A/N- Liar!) And 18 year old lewis Thublin.

And from district twelve, we have 12 year old Melissa Hawthorne. The friend of one of the 49ths victors. And 16 year old Kell Cartwright.

I wonder when I'll have all the tributes? I can't wait to see their strengths and weaknesses, as they could always promise blood and death...

Either way, I'll just have to roll the dice.

* * *

Yes, so the tribute list and form are both at the top of my profile ^-^


	3. District one reapings

Woo, I have both district one tributes! I still need the district two male tribute though... I'll be skipping to the reapings, it will just go by faster, I guess.

* * *

Sakura Dragomir's POV

I stand in the 18 year old section, waiting for the escort to call the name of our female tribute. Our escort has purple hair with green tips, and she's smiling. I don't know why she's smiling, know one should be smiling about someone possibly being killed. I know I'm a career, and I have been training to kill, but I still don't like the games.

'Hello!' she shrills 'I hope you're all excited!'

Everyone nods eagerly and she smiles before she says 'Now, let's pick our female tribute!' she dips her hand inside the female reaping bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

'Shine Larxsen!' she calls.

A petite, red headed girl walks from the 12 year old section. I sigh, she won't win.

'I volunteer!' I shout, and push my way through the crowds of girls trying to volunteer.

I reach the stage first and the escort smiles her Capitol smile.

'Hello there, what's your name?' she asks me, still smiling.

I cringe before saying 'Sakura. Sakura Dragomir.'

'Wonderful! Now, for our male tribute!' she exclaims before walking to the boys reaping bowl.

Dimitri Stark's POV

'Drake Lart!'

That's my friend, my best friend! He steps from the 16 year old section, jittery and scared.

I immediately run in front of him and onto the stage 'I volunteer!'

Drake smiles sadly and steps back into the 16 year old section. Typical Drake, I mean, yeah, he's bloodthirsty, but he cannot fight to save his life! Unlike me.

'What's your name honey?' the escort asks. Sakura rolls her eyes.

'Dimitri Stark.'

'Wonderful! Shake hands you two,' she tells us and pushes our hands together. When we pull our hands away two seconds later, she ushers us off the stage.

'Congratulations district one tributes! May the odds be ever in your favour!'

We are both pulled off the stage, probably to be taken to the justice building for goodbyes.

Then why are we being pushed onto the train instead?

* * *

Yup, they're not allowed goodbyes... but don't worry! They get them later!

The tribute form and list is on my profile, at the top :D


	4. District two reapings

Tada, district two reapings!

SHOUT OUT TO DISTRICT 5! You always give me shout outs, so shout out~! Also, Gir'sdoomsongofdoom... CAPS LOCK!

Once again, I'm just skipping to the reapings ^-^'

* * *

Harvie Osborn's POV

I tap my fingers against my pant leg. I want to go home, check my hair and my beautiful face, and then play my piano.

Our escort, Xerx walks on stage. Possibly the ugliest man I've ever seen, orange hair with gold highlights? Wow...

'Wassup?' he ask, dragging out the "u".

When people don't say anything, he takes a deep breath. 'Well fine, be that way, hmph. Let's choose the female tribute then!' he says, with a rather annoying voice.

'Bli-' immediate screams and yells of 'I volunteer!' come from every direction. One girl manages to push two girls down the stairs and into a peacekeeper. She pulls the mic from Xerx's hand and says calmly, and almost out of breath.

'Karter Chey, 15, and I'm the female tribute for district two.'

Karter Chey's POV

I smirk at all the disappointed and glaring faces of the girls who were trying to volunteer. Well, there's nothing they can do about it.

Xerx sighs and casually walks over to the reapings bowl for the boys.

'Harvie Osborn,' he says blandly.

I see an 18 year old with mahogany coloured, curly hair slowly walk to stage. He looked shocked, almost scared. How exactly is he from district two if he's scared? There aren't as many volunteers for him, strangely.

'Yeah yeah, congrats and may the odds be ever in your favour and whatnot I don't really care,' our escort mumbles and slowly pushes us off the stage.

We're being pushed onto the train, not the justice building. Strange, I was hoping to say goodbye. Whatever, I'm winning anyway.

* * *

Karter... goodness...

Also, next chapter will be district three train rides (Once I get the tributes at least...) watching the recaps and giving commentary. Doing all of them takes a while, I know from experience *le sigh*

I still need, um, all the reserved tributes, the other district three female and both district three males. The entire list is on my profile though ^-^


	5. District three train ride recaps D1 to 6

The recaps! Yay! Okay, so I'll be stopping at district six. I still need my reserved tributes, and six is a division of twelve, so my OCD can be happy -_-'

Shout out to Jaide00, District 5, and nb1998, for making me tributes OTL

Shout out to Gir'sdoomsongofdoom, happy birthday!

DISCLAIMER!- You know that I don't own the Hunger Games or anyone's OC. I only own Zedphire, Pellope, and this idea ^-^'

* * *

**Immogen Jones' POV**

I toss my cane back and forth between my hands, staring blankly at the wall of the train room. Gizmo's sitting beside me, sometimes telling me what's passing by. I sigh, it's not like she needs to tell me, I can see as well as she can. Well, only I know that, to everyone else I am still blind.

Fidjit and Jayson are sitting opposite us, Fidjit's still sobbing. I can understand why, having someone push you to the stage saying "He volunteers!" would make me upset as well. Jayson sits blank faced, sometimes telling Fidjit to be quiet, and to think of the bright side.

Our escort, Lavyla, opens the door to our compartment.

'Time to watch the recaps my little tributes~!' she exclaims. I clamp my right hand around my walker cane and stand up slowly. Gizmo grabs my arm to steady me, and we walk out the compartment before Jayson and Fidjit.

We walk down the train hall, and into a living room type compartment. It's a lot larger than our separate rooms. There are two large, flatscreen TV's, 3 small chairs, and 2 long couches, with three pillows on each.

'Immogen, you can sit over here,' Lavyla starts and grabs my arm and practically drags me to a chair. 'It's a chair, so don't try to lay down,' she jokes. I frown, bad joke.

'Thanks,' I mumble.

I see Gizmo sit down beside Fidgit on the couch beside my chair, and Jayson sits in the chair on my left. I see all this from the corner of my eye, don't want to be caught following them like I can see.

Lavyla turns on one of the TV's with a remote, and settles in the chair beside Jayson.

**Jayson Knot's POV**

It's the district one reaping. Typical district one, fighting to get to the stage first since they're volunteering. The girl, Sakura, either volunteered because she's a career or because a young twelve year old was reaped. Either way, I don't want to fight her.

I turn to Immogen 'A girl ran up to stage and volunteered, probably because she's a career. She has long black hair and red highlights, I think she has blue eyes with the colour silver in them,' I say, describing Sakura the best I can. Immogen nods and continues to stare into space.

Next is the boy, Dimitri. He volunteered for some boy name Drake or something, I'm assuming they're friends. He looked determined, and definitely bloodthirsty.

'Jayson, describe for me,' Immogen tells me and points to where she thinks the TV is.

'Oh, yeah, sure,' I ponder how to describe him 'An 18 year old boy name Dimitri Stark volunteered, I'm assuming it was for his friend, as they looked like they know each other. He has brown hair with blue highlights that's in a ponytail because of it's length. He has green eyes, with the same shade of silver as Sakura,' I take a deep breath when I finish.

Immogen smiles and asks 'I'm guessing he's well built, being from district one?'

I nod, then realise that she can't see me 'Oh, yeah.'

Now for district two.

**Gizmo Martinez' POV**

Jayson is nice, describing the tributes for Immogen. Though, he looks out of breath. He looks at me, and mouths "Your turn.' I nod, and wait for the recaps to start.

The district two reapings were... interesting. Clearly, that Karter girl is going to be some tough competition. She seemed quite certain that she was going to win when she grabbed the mic.

Harvie, however, looked scared. A scared "career"?

'The girl's name is Karter Chey, as I'm sure you heard,' I pause, and wait for Immogen to nod 'Yes, I heard, go on,' she tells me.

'She has slightly pale skin, and she has short light brown hair and eyes, and she's not necessarily tall,' I tell her quickly. She nods, and the recap continues.

'Harvie Osborn is reaped, he's probably eighteen. He's has curly, mahogany coloured hair, he is definitely pale and he looks pretty scared even though he's from district two. He got to the stage before anyone could volunteer.'

Immogen chuckles 'Scared?'

'Yeah...'

'N- next is us...' Fidgit points out.

_**EPIC FLASHBACK TO THE DISTRICT THREE REAPINGS!**_

_**3rd person**** POV**_

_Fidjit and Gizmo each stand in their spots in the 13 year old groups. Immogen is in the 16 year old section, and Jayson is with the 15 year olds._

_Lavyla walks on stage, bright pink hair and 6 inch heels. She's sporting a wide smile as the mayor reads the treaty of treason._

_'Wonderful! I am so happy to be here!' she exclaims happily 'Well, let's not dilly dally, let's choose our female tribute!' she walks to the female reaping bowl, and plucks out a single name._

_'Immogen Jones!' she shouts and looks out to the crowd. Immogen slowly feels her way to the stage, having to be guided by peacekeepers._

_Next is Jayson, he doesn't look too scared. He looks pretty confident, though in reality he is a bit sad to have to leave district three._

_Immogen and Jayson shake hands and wait to be escorted to the justice building, but are both surprised to hear 'Now, let's choose the next two tributes!'_

_There's a gasp from the crowd upon hearing this. Lavyla wears a small smile as she picks out the next female tribute._

_'Gizmo Martinez!'_

_Gizmo looks shocked, and walks to the stage with stiff steps. She manages to pull a faint smile, almost invisible._

_A 14 year old boy is called next, he was about to walk to stage when someone began pushing Fidjit to the stage._

_'He volunteers!' they shouted as they continued pushing him closer to the stage._

_'No! No! I don't want to volunteer! What are you doing! ?' he screamed and thrashed his arms. Lavyla pulled him onto stage._

_'Well, what's your name?' Lavyla asks him happily._

_Fidjit cries as he replies 'F- Fidjit Denn... I'm thirteen...'_

_Gizmo pats his shoulder. Lavyla smiles 'Well, congratulations District three tributes! May the odds be ever in your favour!'_

_Like the others, they were pushed onto the train instead._

**_END FLASHBACK!_**

'Do I need to describe what we look like?' I ask Immogen. She shakes her head.

'No, I have a vague memory of what you all look like,' she tells me.

I nod and lean back in my spot beside Fidjit.

'Th- the district four reapings just started...'

I nudge Fidjit and whisper 'Your turn.'

He nods once and stares at the screen, in deep concentration.

**Fidjit Denn's POV**

A 16 year old girl named Annika volunteers. I'm not surprised, because it is District four. I think she's related to Phinn Layer, who was in the 49 hunger games.

'Um, A- Annika Layer is sixteen, and has deep blue eyes and l- light brown hair in a ponytail. She has tan skin and she was smiling when she volunteered,' I tell Immogen. I think I did a good description.

'Is she related to Phinn? Phinn Layer, I mean?' she asks.

'Um, y- yes I think so...'

Immogen nods and waits for the next tribute description.

'T- Tyrik Ness volunteers, he looks very c- confident,' I stutter and take a breath 'He has hazel eyes and short brown hair with one streak of black on the side, he's still wearing his t- training clothes,' I tell her.

'How old is he?' she asks me.

'S- seventeen,' I tell her quickly.

'Okay, thank you.'

I look at Jayson and point to the screen. He nods, it's his turn again.

**Jayson Knot's POV**

Mason Stronghold is reaped, he doesn't show any emotion as he walks to the stage. It's so... plain.

I cough and Immogen turns a bit to face me. 'Okay, so Mason Stronghold is reaped, he's maybe 15 or 16. He has scruffy brown hair and sky blue eyes, he's not the fittest guy but he's definitely not scrawny. He's very... mysterious,' I chuckle.

Immogen nods and smiles 'Thank you.'

'Next is Mari Taskle, I'm pretty sure she's either 12 or 13. She has long black hair and amber eyes. She's quite short, and she looks very innocent.'

'I'm assuming she looks like a bloodbath?'

'Yes.'

'Interesting...'

Gizmo leans over Immogen and taps my shoulder 'My turn next?' she asks in a voice just above a whisper.

I nod.

**Gizmo Martinez' POV**

Of course the girl's reaped first. It's a 15 year old girl names Amy Argota, she was a definite bloodbath. A girl who was maybe a year or two younger than her volunteered.

'So, a girl named Amy Argota is reape-'

'Yes yes, I heard that.'

'Oh, well, a younger girl named Dani Argota volunteered for her. She has light brown that falls just past her waist, she has big blue eyes and is very innocent looking, like Mari.'

'Ah, another bloodbath?'

'Yeah.'

I wait for the male reaping to start before I begin.

'Six Dressiden is reaped, he walked very slowly and didn't want to wave. He has blonde or brown hair, though I'm assuming he died it because you can still see his roots and it is very mop li- sorry.'

'It's alright, go on.'

'He has light blue eyes, like Dani,' I finish quickly.

'Do you think he's a bloodbath?' she asks me.

'Perhaps...'

'Well, let's not ponder about Six! District seven's up next!' Lavyla tells us with her overly obnoxious Capitol voice.

* * *

Done! Now, I just need my two other reserved tributes and I can finish the recaps :D


	6. District seven train ride recaps D7 to12

Woo! I have all the tributes now! I'm sorry blu balloon , I had to un-reserve your spot... But, I will PM you about something that is very important to this story ^_-

Shout out to District 5 and Gir'sdoomsongofdoom! District 5- I'm bad at guessing... Gir'sdoomsongofdoom- I'm good at guessing xD

* * *

Laura Rayson's POV

Well, add that to my list of reasons why the games and the peacekeepers suck. We're not allowed goodbyes...

'What the heck~!' I complain, once again. It's amusing, seeing my district partners (Because for some reason I got three) roll their eyes. Well, except Naomi, she agrees with me.

'Yes, Laura, we understand that you're annoyed but it's getting annoying...' Ray mutters. He's the oldest.

'Aren't you annoyed that four of us have to compete?' Naomi and I say in unison.

'Well, sort of, but I'm pretty sure Roris'll be a bloodba-'

'Recaps~!' our escort, Tarryth, shrills. She tears open our compartment door and walks inside. I will never get over her hair...

'Up, now, we need to see your competition so I can tell you how pathetic you are!'

Or how brutally honest she is.

**Time skip to district six recaps (The end of, I mean.) **

Ray Smythe's POV

'A volunteer and an unamused tribute, I'm bored!' Naomi complains.

I sigh, sure, her and Laura are funny but they complain a lot. So, I chuckle and say 'Come on, only six more you two!'

Her and Laura sink further down in their seats as the reaping recaps continue. Now, it's us.

There's Laura. She turned as white as a sheet when she was called, and her dark black hair and green eyes really stood out because of it. She looked like she would break down into tears when she was on stage, poor girl, only 12 and in the games.

Next is me. I look confident, not to the extent of career confident. As in winking at the girls and the cameras and such, but pretty confident. My brown hair was a mess, and you could barely see the few blond streaks of mine or my hazel eyes for that matter, I don't think you would want to see my eyes though. in my opinion my eyes looked like those of a killer as I walked on stage.

'Uck, you could've at least brushed your hair this morning you know. And you, little miss, should've worn makeup or something, geez,' Tarryth made a very nice impression.

Laura and I stood on stage, waiting for Tarryth to say the signature "Congratulations and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She didn't, instead she walked back to the female reaping bowl, dipped her hand inside, and shouted 'Naomi Chang! Get up here before I get bored!'

A frustrated Naomi began to cry and tried running away. She resisted being pulled to stage by the peacekeepers. She screamed, and thrashed her arms about. 'No! I don't want to! Please, don't make me go to the games!'

It was useless though, the peacekeepers propped her beside Laura like she was some doll. Tarryth shrugged and mumbled 'I expected that..."

She back-stepped to to the male bowl and pulled out the final name.

'Roris O'clare! Now!'

Roris looked scared, not quite terrified. He was trying to keep his cool. He ran a hand through his red hair before jogging to stage, and pulled a light smile as he stood beside me.

'Congrats bloodbaths, have fun, the odds aren't in your favour you all know that,' Tarryth told us as we were escorted off the stage and to the train.

'Tarryth, you are very rude...' Naomi whispered when the recap ended.

Tarryth guffawed and retorted 'Rude? I'm not rude! I'm honest.'

Laura said below her breath 'Yeah, brutally honest.'

We all laughed, well, not Tarryth.

Naomi Chang's POV

What a poor sport... Now it's the district eight reaping recap.

A boy named Otes Remore is reaped, he's maybe 18 or something. He looked strong and confident. But is it fake? And is he actually... hovering to the stage? No, his brown shoes are on the ground. He also has weird fire-like hair. By fire-like I mean it's blond, with orange in it with red tips. This boy's weird...

A girl named Sophia Bush is reaped, she looked petrified. Like Laura and I were. A girl named Bailey Tallingston volunteered for her, she didn't look very confident that she would win. But when she ran to stage she grabbed the mic and said 'Bailey Tallingston, I'm 15, and I don't want to die!'

The crowd was very silent after she said this. Their escort, who I think said his name is Vers stuttered out 'O-okay then, congratulations district eight tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favour!'

'Well... she doesn't want to die,' Roris states with a shrug when it ends.

Laura and I laugh, and I say 'Thank you!' and Laura finishes for me 'Captain duh!'

Roris blushes and sputters 'W- well, I mean...'

'Shut up! God, I'm going to get a headache just by being an escort, geez! District nine's up next... shut up,' Tarryth interrupts with a quite exasperated voice.

Roris O'clare's POV

Tarryth's mean...

The female who's reaped is named Olivia Danra. She looked angry, to say the least. Angry just isn't enough to describe her scowl, her glare, her clenched fists...

'Well, someone's not happy,' Laura says with a very forced chuckle.

Her district partner is Harry Hills. He has brown hair that reaches his ears, unlike Olivia who has blond hair. The only appearance trait they have in common is their piercing blue eyes.

'Hey, Tarryth, is he related to a victor or something?' Ray asks Tarryth.

She nods and sighs 'Well, not a victor. You remember the 49th games?'

We all face her and nod. Of course, that was only two years ago so we should all remember.

'He's the brother of Geegee, that one year old who was killed by a gingerbread mutt, remember her?' she asks.

Immediately, memories of when I stood in town square and watched her get killed flash through my mind. That's why his name and his face look so familiar.

'Well, that's depressing...' Naomi mumbles sadly.

'Yup, now, like I said before, shut up. District ten's up next.'

Tarryth LaBelle's POV

God, they are annoying. I don't care if I'm only two years older than the eldest, I am the oldest and can therefore call them all annoying as heck.

The female is called Kari Vaupen. I've heard stuff about her, I've heard that she's a career. A career in district 10, weird huh. She has really long black hair that falls past her knees and wide hazel eyes. She volunteered, and sounded as eager as a career from district 1. Now, she will be some tough competition for my failures over here!

'Yup, you're all dead,' I tell them. They all frown.

'What? I'm just stating the tru-'

'Shut up Tarryth.'

Well, they're rude.

The male's reaction is funny. Marco Thosand, probably 15. He looked scared. I laughed below my breath, earning funny looks from Naomi and Laura. He has brown, curly hair and green eyes.

'Yeah, I doubt he'll kill you though...'

Ray Smythe's POV

_She's too honest_ I think and sigh a loud.

The girl is reaped. Her name's Fig Cress, probably twelve or thirteen. She plastered on a brave face as she walked to stage, but we all saw a few tears fall from her eyes down her dark face. I feel genuinely sorry for her.

The boy's reaping, he wasn't surprising but his brother (or just someone he was close) to wasn't very happy. He began throwing rocks at their escort, and told Lewis, the boy, to not go into the games. The boy who was throwing the rocks had to be escorted away by peacekeepers. Lewis was pulled to stage by the disgruntled escort.

'Who wants to bet that rock boy has mental issues?' Tarryth asks and raises her hands, and darted her eyes around. No one followed suite.

'Well fine...'

Laura Rayson's POV

Lewis looks strange. His right eye doesn't open, the reason? Oh, you know, three scars that are running across it. Totally normal.

The district twelve tributes are pretty normal, thank god for that.

The female is called Melissa Hawthorne. I vaguely remember her being with the Undersee family for the family interviews in the 49th. She looks the same as I remember her. Big, softly coloured grey eyes and bushy brown hair held in two pigtails that fall over her shoulders. When her name was called she stood in place for a few seconds, and almost robotically walked to stage.

Kell Cartwright is called next. He was shocked, and didn't move for what seemed like a few minutes. As the peacekeepers were walking towards him he jolted out of his daze and jogged to the stage. Like every other tribute from district twelve, no one volunteered for him.

'Congrats~! May the odds be ever in your favour!'

Tarryth pressed a button and the TV turned off.

'Your presence is annoying me, shoo.'

* * *

OTL This took so long...

Next chapter's the train rides for all the other districts! It should be up soon.


	7. Train rides and arrival at Capitol

HI! Hm... that's all I have to say...

Whatever~ Shout out to District 5, Gir'sdoomsongofdoom, and Kittyistwix!

* * *

**District One Train Ride**

Dimitri sits with a blank expression. He glares out the window, as if by doing this it might burn down the capitol.

Sakura was almost a mirror image of him. She had her legs and arms crossed, lips pursed. She didn't even move when their escort brought in the laptops and their tokens that were sent from their family.

Dimitri, however, did. He was intrigued by the laptop. Upon opening it he found himself face to face with those who were going to say goodbye. It was a recording, so he couldn't actually respond.

Abby, Dimitri's twin, was saying goodluck and that he'll definitely win. At times Damien and Eddie would interrupt and say 'Don't make relationships~!' Serena and Abby would slap their shoulders and say 'You know he won't so shoosh!'

After Sakura heard the voices of Abby, Damien, Serena, and Eddie she leaned forward and grabbed the laptop placed on the table for her. She opened the top and, like Dimitri, was given a goodbye message from her family.

It was her brother and sister first, Sirius and Kurenai. They were saying goodluck, and that they wish they could be there to give her her token. She eyed the small box that was placed beside the laptop, and quickly opened it curiously. Inside was a wolf necklace. She tied it around her neck and looked at Dimitri.

'I'm assuming your box has your token too?'

Dimitri nodded and tapped snake locket hanging from his neck 'Pretty cool huh? It should scare a few of the younger tributes,' he joked.

**District Two Train Ride**

'I am so excited! I'm finally going into the games!' Karter exclaimed for probably the tenth time since they got onto the train.

Harvie had stopped crying, finally. And was holding up a mirror that their escort had so kindly brought to him

'My face looks disgusting...'

'Who cares? I'm just happy I'll be able to get a house in the victors village!'

'How are you so sure?' Harvie asked as he daintily put the mirror on table separating the two.

'Because, I have loads of training and will definitely win!'

Harvie sighed 'Yes, but I have training,' ('Though it isn't a lot' he added quickly) 'Yet I'm not bragging.'

'Yes, but I'm certain I'll be wi-'

There was a knock on the door and their escort lay two laptops and two small boxes in front of the both of them.

Harvie raised an eyebrow while Karter said 'Sponsor gifts? Already? Oh, they shouldn't have!'

Harvie sighed and opened the laptop. A video began to play. His father appeared on screen, Harvie didn't want to hear the rest once he heard 'All you have to do is pray!' so he fast forwarded and got to Alice's goodbye. She told him that, unfortunately, his brothers are doing peacekeeper duties and can't say goodbye. But she hopes that he'll still do his best and that he'll like his token.

Harvie opened the box, and inside was a single piano key. He smiled lightly and held it in his hand. He looked up at Karter. She was very smuug, and hadn't yet opened her laptop.

She noticed his confused face. 'No need, I'm coming back anyway, remember?' she reminded him.

He slowly pushed her box towards her, so she sighed and gave in. She opened the box, inside was a necklace with a blood red pendant.

**District Three Train Ride**

Immogen was pretty good at weeding stuff out from her fellow tributes, and Lavyla as well. Lavyla would gladly answer questions about the Capitol and how training will work.

Gizmo and Fidjit didn't understand the importance of electronics training, after all they are from district three, so most of them should have some pretty good training.

Jayson sat beside Immogen, sometimes telling her what was passing by. After about 10 minutes of very awkward silence, Lavyla left the compartment and came back with four laptops and four boxes.

'One for Gizmo, one for Fidjit, one for Jayson, and one for Immogen~' Lavyla sang as she handed out the laptops and boxes in pairs.

They each held their boxes and laptops on their lap. They didn't really know what to do with it, and as to not arouse suspicion Immogen asked what they were.

'They're laptops and a box for each of you!' Lavyla told them happily.

They each shrugged and opened their laptops. They each had a goodbye video from their families and friends, which made Gizmo a bit sad to watch. Immogen pretended to close her eyes when she put on her glasses. She just listened. Fidjit didn't like watching it, as it made him think about the home he won't be returning to. Jayson's mom and dad were rather awkward in their video. They said goodluck, and to try and win. Apart from that though, they didn't say anything.

Jayson didn't receive a token, it didn't bother him as much though. Fidjit, like Jayson, did not receive a token.

Gizmo received a wire bracelet from her biological brother Gadget. She immediately tied it around her wrist and smiled lightly.

Immogen received the small music box her parents bought her when she went blind. She smiled when she saw it, and pretended to feel it as to know what it was.

**District Four Train Ride**

Annika enjoyed talking to Tyrik. Her uncle Phinn was friends with his parents, so she's seen him a lot. He was also, in your opinion, quite cute. And seeing as he was only a year older than her she could easily date him.

After 10 minutes of them talking about pointless stuff, their mentor walked in with two laptops and two boxes. It was Halo Layer, Annika's aunt.

'The laptops each have a goodbye video from your families and friends,' she told them.

Tyrik and Annika nodded and each opened their laptops. Annika received a goodbye video from her mom and dad Killia and Micheal and her brother and sister Tera and Kail. They told her to win, which shouldn't be hard because of her training. They told her Kaya, her sister who drowned two years prior, would want her to win as a confidence boost. Her token was a bracelet weaved together with nets.

Tyrik received a message from his parents, Linda and Damien. His mom was in tears, even though she knew her son had a large chance of winning. His dad smiled and told him how proud he is that his son volunteered. When they left his friend Eadric Gorop came into view. He was smiling, telling him he'll miss him while he's gone.

'I hope you like your token!' was what Eadric said as he pressed end recording. Tyrik got a ring embedded with fish scales as his token.

**District Five Train Ride**

Mason hardly talked throughout their entire ride. Mari was a bit unnerved by him, but she still tried talking to him. But, seeing as he didn't like talking, she just talked to their mentor instead. When their mentor came back with their laptops and boxes, Mason only had one thing to say 'Private training, please.'

They each opened their laptops, and watched their videos. Mason's message was from his parents, Fortune and Jacob. His mom was crying, telling him to stay alive and come home. His dad said good luck, and that hopefully his token will keep him strong. He opened the box after the video ended, inside was the silver chain necklace that used to belong to his sister Is.

Mari's message was a bit longer, due to the fact that her family is a bit larger than Mason's. Her five brothers and her father appeared on screen. Her brother Ron was close to tears, as was her thirteen year old brother Sam. Max, Evan, and Victor were pretty quiet throughout the entire video. Her father Harry kept telling her not to die, and that her brothers spent a long time on the token. Her token was a flower crow large enough to hang around her neck.

**District Six Train Ride**

Six was ticked, very ticked. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be hanging out with "The weirds" and plotting rebellion against the Capitol. Unfortunately, his district partner was not one of them so he couldn't talk to her about it. Quite frankly, Dani was very quiet as well, but it was because she was trying not to cry.

Their mentor, Rayle, came in after a few hours with their laptops and boxes. 'Heyo~ here's your goodbye messages and your tokens!' she sang.

They both shrugged, and opened their laptops to watch the videos. Six's message was from his parents, Swerve and Johnson. They told him that his funeral will be small, and that hopefully he won't be killed brutally. They also told him the food that will be served at his funera- Six sighed and skipped through to the end. A few kids from "The weird" said goodbye and goodluck, but really that was all. He didn't receive a token.

Dani's goodbye video was a bit longer, because she ha five sisters and two brothers. Her parents were in tears, and so was Amy, because she didn't want her to volunteer. The video consisted of crying and saying goodluck. Amy held up a bracelet that had "LO" on it in big, blue lettering. She showed herself putting it in the box. Then, she held up another bracelet that said "VE" in the same, blue lettering. She clamped it onto her wrist. Dani began to cry as she opened the box and saw the bracelet.

**District Seven Train Ride**

After the recaps ended, Laura stopped talking as much. Largely due to the fact that Naomi left and was now bawling her eyes out in her separate compartment. Roris is continuously asking everyone, including Tarryth, questions.

'Shut up kid!'

'Tarryth, calm down,' Ray kept telling her, but to no avail, Tarryth was annoyed.

'Ugh! Fine, I'm leaving and only coming back to give you your laptops and tokens!'

True to her word, she left the living room and came back with a "Huff!" and practically threw all four laptops and boxes on the couch.

'Now, Laura, go get Naomi's ass over here!' Tarryth demanded.

Laura jumped, nodded and ran (and fell while doing so) to Naomi's compartment. She came back with a sobbing Naomi.

'Wh- why did I need to come back?' she asked through hiccups.

'Because, you whiner, I brought you your goodbye videos, now open your laptops then your token boxes,' Tarryth told them as she left their compartment.

They were all confused and opened their laptops as to not anger Tarryth any further. Naomi's message was from her mother, Helena. She was crying, just like Naomi. She was saying 'Goodluck, Naomi! Please stay alive as long as you can!' she also apologised for not being able to get her a token.

Ray's message was from his dad. He kept joking about how "Maybe he'll see his mom in the Capitol!" and saying goodluck. Near the end he said 'Sorry, Ray, I couldn't think of anything for your token.'

Roris's message was from his parents, Roran and Cherilee, and his younger sister Lynn. Lynn was crying, saying that she doesn't want him to die. She also said she wanted to send him a tree as his token, but she wasn't allowed. Roran and Cherilee said goodluck and that if he dies it will be painless.

Laura's dad, her older brother, and her grandparents said goodbye. They all said that hopefully she won't die in the bloodbath. Her grandma showed her a small, silver branch shaped pin. 'This'll be 'ur token sweetie, please don't lose it,' and she placed it in the box.

She opened the box, grabbed the pin, and stuck it to her shirt. She looked at each of her fellow tributes and asked 'Um, am I the only one who got a token?'

They all just nodded.

**District Eight Train Ride**

'So, there was a strange man at the orphanage, and guess what!' Otes said and twirled his right index finger before pointing it at Bailey.

"Er, what?'

'He taught me how to fly!'

Bailey scoffed 'Yeah, of course he did~'

'No, really! Watch!' Otes told her and stood up, once he was standing he began to hover, and eventually he was flying around the small compartment.(A/N- Don't worry, this Gary Stue's dying in the bloodbath.)

Vers gasped when he slid open the compartment door to give them their tokens and laptops.

'Oh my god! Do not, I say, do not fly in the compar- wait... oh whatever, here you go~' he chimed and handed them each their laptops and boxes.

'Now, those there belong to the Capitol, the laptops I mean. So, don't wreck 'em,' he chuckled and walked out of their compartment.

'Well then...'

Bailey opened her laptop, and was greeted with a less than amused video of her mom.

'Yeah, so, don't try killing yourself. So, in other words, if you win,' her mom paused and laughed 'I'll be taking a lot of your winnings, 'kay?'

Bailey almost began to cry because of this, so she skipped to the middle. Her friend Sophia was crying, and telling her not to die. 'P- please Bailey, please don't die!' she sniffled and showed her a necklace. 'Y- your token, don't lose it, please?'

Bailey opened her box, inside was the blue and red necklace, handmade by Sophia. She smiled sadly as she tied it around her neck.

Otes smiled as he watched his video. The strange old man from the orphanage was the first to say goodbye.

(A/N-Imagine a hippie saying this...) 'Just remember Otes, you just need to fly. The odds are definitely in your favour, just fly~.'

Next were two close friends from the orphanage. A girl and a boy, twins. 'So, uh, gonna miss you Otes. Hope you come back,' the boy chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. His sister nodded and smiled.

'Oh, Ecal here wants to give you this,' he said, and held up a golden chain.

Otes closed the laptop and grabbed the golden chain from the box, he hung it around his neck.

'So, do I look kingly?'

**District Nine Train Ride**

Harry was sad, well, sad isn't a very good word to describe how he was now. He was sobbing, and his chest heaved every time he took a breath. His eyes were puffy and red, and he had enough tears to fill a bucket. But, sad can suffice.

Olivia tried being nice, telling him that he shouldn't be crying. 'My daddy would be so~ annoyed now, please, Harry, stop crying!' she whined.

He shook his head 'N- no, I'll be dead in the bloodbath!'

She sighed and slouched in her seat. After ten minutes of Harry's crying their mentor walked in to give them their boxes and laptops. 'Harry, please stop crying,' she said with a sigh before leaving.

Harry wiped his snot on his sleeve before opening the laptop. His fifteen year old sister, Katty, and his parents sid goodbye. They were all, excluding his father, crying. Katty stuttered in everything she said 'H- Harry, please don't die like Geegee!'

His mom slid her ring off her finger and dropped it in the box. 'Honey, it will be your token...' his dad remained silent through the whole ordeal. Harry sniffed as he grabbed his mom's wedding ring from the box, and slid it on his smallest finger.

Olivia only had one goodbye, from her father, Richard, mayor of district nine. 'Olivia, I hope you win,' he told her with a smile. 'Your mom would be proud.' he said before turning off the recording.

Olivia opened her box eagerly, only to be disappointed when she found nothing inside. 'How, like, totally rude.'

**District Ten Train Ride**

Marco needed strategy, a lot of strategy. So, whenever their mentor walked in to check up on them, he'd immediately ask for help. Not that he received stuff he himself understood.

After about five hours, their escort walked in with the laptops and boxes. 'This here's your goodbye videos and your tokens,' she said quickly before leaving.

Kari and Marco shrugged before opening their laptops. Marco's goodbye video was from his parents, Jordan and Christa. Christa was seated in her wheelchair, while Jordan stood at her side.

'Well, Marco, try to win... 'kay?' she said with a small smile. His father held up a silver chain necklace, with a metal bull head as the charm. 'This was your grandpa's, he'd want you to have it,' he told him and placed it in the box.

Marco opened the small, black box, surely enough, inside was the chain. He took it out and clamped it around his neck.

Kari hadn't even bothered watching the first half of the video. All it was was her parents saying how disappointed they are that she volunteered, they didn't care that she's had a lot of training. Phil would probably be boasting about how he won, and how much he doubts that she win. Shawn would probably say 'Break a leg, literally I mean.'

The only part she watched was her friend Ammis saying goodbye. She was crying, and saying that her training would come in handy.

Kari didn't open her box, as she already had her charm bracelet that she's had since she was an infant.

**District Eleven Train Ride**

Fig was very quiet, as she didn't know what she could say to Lewis. His brothers reaction to him being reaped scared her, so she was a bit weary of talking to him. His scars across his eye didn't help matters.

'Hey, you too,' Terron, their mentor, said as he knocked on the compartment door.

'Yeah?' Fig asked. Terron opened the slide and handed them their laptops and boxes. 'Vay says they're your goodbye videos and tokens,' thirteen year old Terron told them with a smile before leaving.

Fig opened her laptop, and watched her family say goodbye. Her father, Talon, said that he hopes she'll do well. Her seventeen year old sister, Trice, was in tears. And kept saying encouraging stuff you might hear a mother say. Her younger sisters, Poppy, Laeila, and Gem were crying, a lot. Her older brother Jest kept a straight face, sometimes adding in strategies she could use. Fig wanted to hug him, as he's her favourite. Gem showed her a braided necklace she found, it had a wooden butterfly hanging from it. 'Fig, I want you to wear this in the games.'

Fig smiled when the video ended, and grabbed the necklace from the box. She swung it over her head and around her neck.

Lewis's video was a bit different, well, a lot different. You could see two peacekeepers standing beside the door, guarding them. Another peacekeeper was standing directly behind them. His brother Nicklas was the first to speak 'I'm sorry for throwing rocks when you were reaped.'

Loupes patted his shoulder and said 'Good luck, Lewis. If we can, Marrel and I might send you bread or something,' Marrel, Loupes's twin twin nodded and smiled. 'Goodluck Lewis.'

His younger sister Heather was sitting on his moms lap and crying. 'Le- Lewis I- I'll miss you!' she sobbed. His mom Katy smiled sadly and said 'Remember what to do if you come across a Tracker Jacker's nest, Lewis,' she told him. His father, Matthew nodded and said 'I also advise you to stay away from bears,'

You could hear a peacekeeper from beside the door say 'Out!' and the video ended. Lewis didn't get a token, as the silver cylinder through top of his left ear could work.

**District Twelve Train Ride**

Melissa didn't talk, a lot at least. It wasn't because she didn't like her district partner, Kell. But, she is naturally quiet anyway. At times, she would leave the compartment to go to her separate room and talk to Aphrodite.

Kell, however, was deliberately trying to not talk to Melissa. He felt that because she's best friends with Aphrodite, who was one of the four winners in the 49th, he thought she was dangerous.

Melissa walked back into the compartment where Kell was beginning to sleep, and handed him the laptop and a box. 'Aphrodite told me that there's a video on the laptop from your family saying goodbye, the box holds your token if they give you one,' she told him sweetly.

Kell practically glared at her as he took the laptop from her hands. Even though he knew this was out of character, he couldn't risk possibly going into an alliance with her.

Melissa was confused by his behaviour, he's possibly the nicest boy in district twelve. She just shrugged it off and sat down to watch her video. Her mom was crying into her fathers shoulder. Her father had clearly been crying a bit before the video. Her older sister Nelle was the only one without red eyes and a pink face.

'Melissa, whatever you do, do not go near the Cornucopia. Please try to come home, Aphrodite will help you and Kell to the best of her abilities,' she told her with the smallest smile.

Her mom continued to cry as they left the room. Melissa pressed the escape button and closed the laptop. She leaned forward slightly to grab the box and lifted the top off. It was empty. She sadly put the lid back on and looked up at Kell 'Did you get one?'

He was still watching his video, so he shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch. His mom and dad didn't even go. Only his two brothers, Moac and Asrel, and his older sister Gennifer. He raised an eyebrow and, as if he could see him, his brother Asrel told him why.

'They didn't come because you were reaped, they said you'll die anyway.'

Gennifer and Moac nodded. Gennifer was nineteen, and had avoided being reaped. 'If you manage to win I don't know what they'll say to that,' she chuckled lightly.

Moac nudged Gennifers shoulder and whispered 'We only have a minute left.'

Gennifer nodded and held up a card 'It's from one of the Everdeen boys, I think at least, he wasn't able to come,' she told him and placed it in the box. 'We have to go,' Asrel told him and pressed "stop recording".

Kell lifted the lid off the box, and inside was the card. In neat calligraphy were the words "Good Luck, Kell."

Melissa smiled 'Yup, you got a token, haha.'

_**ARRIVAL AT THE CAPITOL! (A/N-Zedphire's POV will be used at all times, but may change when I point it out.)**_

The reactions varied from tribute to tribute. There were a few that I found funny and others interesting.

For example, Sakura and Dimitri had similar reactions. They both looked angry, and didn't wave at the audience and were, clearly, unhappy to be there. Definitely not typical careers. Not something I'm particularly happy about, as I, and the capitol members, love careers for their bloodthirstiness!

Another one would have to be district three, because of that blind girl.

_Immogen Jones' POV_

_Upon arriving I can see hundred upon hundreds of Capitol members. And the Capitol itself, I can't even think of a word to describe it! I move my walking stick across the floor until it hits Gizmo. She looks at me 'Oh, Immogen, isn't the Capitol breathtaki- I mean...'_

_'It's fine, I was looking for someone to describe it for me,' I tell her. She nods, in a slightly apologetic way, and begins to describe the Capitol. _

_'Well, there area a lot of bright and colourful buildings which tower over the train tracks. It's very... sparkly,' she paused and laughed. 'The capitol members are all screaming outside the train, hoping to get a glimpse of all the tributes, a lot of them have crazy tattoos and weirdly coloured hair,' she concluded._

_Fidjit walked beside Gizmo and waved out the window, he hissed at Gizmo and I 'Lavyla told Jayson and I to wave, so you should too!'_

_Jayson was already waving, and managing to make a few girls swoon. I wave out the window, and stare blankly above the crowd. Better keep up the act._

Of course, I can't leave out Six Dressiden, he didn't do anything except wave. Which is what interests me. He didn't look overwhelmed, well, maybe a little. His district partner, Dani, did something similar. But she was actually smiling kindly and looked surprised by the capitol.

District seven was amusing to watch, because of the fact that there are four of them.

_Naomi Chang's POV_

_The Capitol. It's very... colourful. I don't like it, plus the people who live here are just creepy. I don't care what Tarryth says, I am not waving or "smiling brightly". Tarryth looks unamused. _

_'You should act more like Laura or Jayson over here, at least they're trying to get sponsors!' Tarryth snapped at me._

_'So, not like Roris?' I ask and cock my head to Roris._

_He's waving, and flashing a bright smile at the crowd. He looks absolutely above everyone, and very cocky. Clearly, he'll be getting a few sponsors._

Mason and Mari had completely different reactions! Mari was shy and scared. Slowly waving out to the crowd, smiling nervously. Mason, however, acted like no one was there!

There's also Otes, flying around in front of the window with Bailey in his arms. That gave me a good laugh.

Harry Hills didn't even come out of his room, and he had the blinds rolled down. Poor Olivia was left awkwardly standing in front of the train window waving out to the crowd like her mentor and escort told her too.

'Pellope!' I call, as I turn off my computer screen.

Pellope walks into my room and nods, straightening her grey, tattered maid like dress.

'Write a note to president Snow for me...'

* * *

This, this took more than a day...Mainly because I was (re)watching AVPM and AVPS whenever I got bored...

Oh, and I am very surprised by how long this chapter is... o_o I'm sorry if you don't like long (ish) chapters. ^-^'

Also, I apologise if your tribute doesn't have as long of a train ride ^-^'

Oh, Jaide, Melissa gets her token later on :D


	8. Chariot Rides

I'm sorry...

* * *

Serena Dragomir's POV

'Just please, do not mess with your hair,' my stylist told me one last time before Dimitri and I are being pulled into the view of the Capitol citizens by our horses. '

I stand to the side and wave politely. They love me, to be expected since I'm from district one. I'm wearing a black blouse, with small flamelike designs, black pants with the same designs, and black boots. My hair's in a braid and my wolf necklace is around my neck. I feel very district twelve-ish.

Dimitri is acting rather cold, but it's not towards me, I know that much. He's wearing a blue suit with small snake designs over a white dress shirt. He's wearing black shoes, and his long hair's in a ponytail, he's still wearing his snake locket.

The crowd screams our names, I feel powerful. I continue to wave and blow kisses, but eventually they stop screaming our name.

District two's pulled in.

Harvie Osborn's POV

'I don't think this outfit's very safe,' I whisper to Karter. Obviously, she doesn't hear me. She's too busy waving to the Capitol and pushing me behind her.

We're both wearing outfits made of knives. Knives, how is that safe? Karter looks good in the outfit. She's wearing a thin fabric under the knives. The knives twist around the fabric and wraps around her waist. I'm quite certain a few of them are rubber. The sleeves are the only thing with no knives.

I'm wearing a suit. The knives work their way a round my suit as they do with Karters outfit.

I wave to the crowd, barely anyone screams my name though. All I hear is "Karter! Go Karter!"

Eventually, though, even her name isn't being called.

Jayson Knot's POV

How is the district two outfit safe?

I can see Fidjit freaking out beside me. 'Wh- what if you drop me? I don't want be dropped while we're moving,' he says, sweat dripping fro his brow.

'I promise not to drop you,' I say with a sigh.

We sit down in our chariot, and Fidjit steps up and sits on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly and see Gizmo sitting on Immogen's shoulders. We're pressed close to each other, and I can see the lights flicker on on our black suits. We all smile and Immogen and I wave.

_Based on the way she's acting you'd think she could actually see! _I think with a chuckle.

I look towards the large screen, and see our chariot. The stylists weren't lying. The lights on our suits do form the number 3 in a bright neon green.

We continue waving to the crowd, and I tell that Gizmo's happy. She's smiling and waving a lot. The crowd is screaming our names.

District four's being pulled in now.

Annika Layer's POV

They're screaming my name! My name! Oh, they're screaming Tyrik's name too...

Oh, speaking of Tyrik, he's wearing a blue robe that looks a lot like the waves you see in the ocean at home. He's wearing a green crown that's meant to look like seaweed, and it has many different types of shells on it.

I look like a mermaid, a very pretty mermaid. There are rainbow coloured hues on the tail and there are shells strung through my hair.

I'm so happy to be up here! I'm smiling wide and waving out to the crowd. Tyrik's not smiling, but he is acting very... king like.

Mason Stronghold's POV

Pathetic, everything about it's pathetic. I look like a human power plant. So does Mari, she doesn't look bothered by it though. She's smiling sweetly and waving to both sides of the crowd.

I keep a straight face. Pretend no one's there. I can't be seen as "kind".

All I hear are shouts of everyone else's names and not mine. It doesn't matter though, I just need to win and get out.

Dani Argota's POV

Well, our stylists probably didn't talk to each other. Yes, I like our outfits, but they don't match.

Six is wearing a long white jumpsuit that's splattered with different coloured paints. There are many different modes of transportation circling around him.

My outfit is a frilly dress with a monorail circling around it. Somehow, I think of a mountain rail...

I like it on the chariot. I feel very happy and I wave a lot. Unlike Six, he's rolling his eyes. I'm not surprised by his behaviour though, he's like this in district six too.

Naomi Chang's POV

We're all dressed like trees, Laura and I weren't surprised when we all saw each others outfits. The tree outfit is extremely unoriginal but it's always the same thing.

Laura and I stand beside each other on the chariot. We're both rolling our eyes and flicking our tongues at the audience. This is stupid.

Roris is smiling and waving out to the crowd, blowing kisses to the girls. Really? Ray's smiling and waving like a ... king? Yeah, he's kingly.

I began to chuckle... than I practically toppled over laughing. Everyone was staring at me, and Laura was calling me "A huge idiot!" but in a nice way... I could see myself on the screen, hair messed up, branches falling out.

Well, I probably lost a few sponsors...

Bailey Tallingston's POV

What is Naomi doing?

And what are the Capitol people wearing! ? Seriously, if I see another girl with pink hair I'm gon- too late.

My outfit is made of different shaped pieces of fabric. It's a dress, and all the fabrics are light blue or yellow. Apparently they're my stylists favourite colours.

Otes is basically wearing the male version of my outfit. He's, yes, flying. Flying beside, above and around the chariot.

He'll be dead in the bloodbath, I'm sure.

Olivia Danra's POV

I look like a scarecrow! A scarecrow! I look ugly, hideous, disgusting! My daddy must be ashamed... plus, it like, totally does not go with my blond hair!

Harry doesn't even look bothered by it! He looks ugly too, uglier than usual. I can't believe people are still calling our names though, I look like a monster, they shouldn't be cheering me on!

Harry's being very dull, anyway. He's not waving, not smiling, and he's acting like I'm not even here!

I hope he's bloodbathed. My beautiful face will definitely win anyway.

Kari Vaupen's POV

This'll show my parents that I am worthy to be in the games! I'm acting like a threat, dangerous even. I don't care about Marco, he's trying to be noticed, but I won't allow it. I want the Capitol citizens to scream my name, to sponsor me, to want me to win!

I'm wearing a very cute cowgirl outfit that really shows off my curves. I'm holding a lasso in my right hand, and sometimes pretend that I'm going to catch one of the citizens.

Why have they stopped calling my name?

Fig Cress's POV

Th- there are so many people... Should I wave? Should I smile? Should I do what Lewis is doing? He's trying very hard to win the audience, and succeeding.

We're wearing similar outfits, though his is maculinised. My hair's in two short french braids and I'm wearing a denim dress that puffs out at the bottom, a crown made of flowers and my stylist painted flower designs on my arms and face. Lewis is wearing something like a suit and his hair's slicked back. He has the same flower designs on his arms and face.

It's not that bad up here... I mean, whenever I wave or smile the Capitol seems to scream or yell my name. Knowing this I'm beginning to wave and smile a lot more, and I'm stealing a small amount of Lewis's spotlight...

Melissa Hawthorne's POV

We're pieces of coal. I'm a piece of coal. Kell's a piece of coal. At least they were a bit more creative this year, our stylists added "burning" embers to the suits.

Kell's still being distant. What did I do? He's smiling and waving, but he's standing as far away from me as possible. The Capitol likes him and I. But I still don't undertand his behaviour.

I smile and wave like Aphrodite told me to. The Capitol yells ours and others names, even as the opening ceremony ends with our chariot pulling in last.

* * *

This was supposed to be up two days ago! But my internets an idiot and keeps going down...


	9. Training day one

Okay, training day one will mainly focus on the districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Training day two will focus on districts 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. My mind will be a blur if I have to focus on everyone when I can just spread them all out between the two days.

* * *

Sakura Dragomir's POV

I flick my tongue as I walk into the training. Big surprise, all the younger tributes were the first to arrive, while most of the careers and I are last.

The head instructor sighed before telling us 'You're late,' with a bit of disgust.

Dimitri, Karter, and Annika laughed. Tyrik quickly ran in and apologised for being late, causing them to laugh more.

'Settle down,' she told us as she ushered the last few scattered tributes to gather around her.

'Okay, so there are many different stations in this room. You may notice that the gamemakers are all sitting up there,' she pointed to a balcony, 'Pay them no mind, they're just here to observe.'

She paused 'You may stay at the same station for your entire training time, I don't advise it though, or you can try your hand at any of them. You will train in here once again tomorrow, on the third day you will have your gamemaker session.'

She stopped speaking, and seeing that no one was moving 'Begin!'

Harvie Osborn's POV

I don't know what to do. Yes, I do, in fact, have training. But it's not nearly as much as Karter or the careers from one have. They have been training since they could walk, or earlier in some cases. I've never been too keen on training though, I prefer admiring my looks, playing my violin, or playing my piano. Unfortunately, because of my lack of training, I'm a definite bloodbath. Even if I managed to get into an alliance, I'd be dead.

I really have no need for weapon training, I know enough about them. So I slink off to the survival stations.

I see Karter throwing knives at targets. She looks rather... delicate and swift in her movements. Very ladylike... Nevermind, that knife went straight through it's face and she's pouting because no blood poured out.

Dimitri Stark's POV

Apparently bows and arrows aren't very popular today. I'm alone, aside from the occasional outer district tribute. _This is too easy_ I think with a smirk and let the arrow fly. Bullseye.

Tyrik Ness from four walks up behind me and grabs three arrows and a bow. He doesn't say anything, but each arrow hits the 8-10 range.

I want him as an ally, so I turn around and say 'Allies?' and hold out my hand. He eyes my hand and flicks his eyes to my face before shaking my hand 'Sure.'

He leaves without another word. Spears. Good, he can use spears, that will come in handy in the arena.

Karter Chey's POV

I laugh at all the outer district tributes. They're all so pathetic! Most of them can't even use a throwing knife properly! Well, except that Kari girl from ten. If I didn't know what district she's from I would think she's a career! Well, it is possible to have careers from non career districts...

Speaking of Kari, she's practicing with every weapon. And is very good with an axe from what I can see.

I walk up to her and tap her shoulder. She turns around, glaring at me with her hazel eyes, axe still in hand. Her face softens when she realises that it's me.

'Hey, what is it?' she asks and puts down the axe beside the dummy... um, the pieces of the dummy.

'I want you as an ally,' I state and hold out my hand.

She laughs and shakes my hand 'I thought you'd never ask.'

Immogen Jones' POV

Keeping up this act can be a bit boring... and because of it I can't use any of the weapons without looking suspicious. Gizmo's decided to stay with me so she can guide me around.

'Immogen, do you want to memorise plant names?' she asks me. I shrug and Gizmo grabs my arm and guides me to the plant table. I lean my head down and smell them.

'What are you doing?' the instructor asks.

I look up and stare blankly past his face. 'I can't see, so I'm smelling the plants,' I tell him and resume smelling the plants.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. After about 10 or 20 minutes Gizmo and I decide to leave that station. As we're leaving I hear the instructor laugh and tell someone 'Well, I know who will be a bloodbath, that blind girl.' I smirk upon hearing this.

Gizmo looks annoyed by this but doesn't say anything. This is why I like being "blind", people will say or do anything, because they they think I'm deaf as well.

Fidjit Denn's POV

When will this be over... I can't use any of the weapons, and I'm jealous of Jayson because he's good with every weapon, the only thing he isn't good at are plant names.

I can't do anything except work with wires!

I'm dead.

Annika Layer's POV

I'm already in career pack! All I had to do was show off my talent with a spear! Sakura asked me personally if I wanted to be her ally.

I'm definitely going to win!

Mari Taskle's POV

Don't show off skills. Be weak. Act like you're an easy target. Be weak. Do not accept alliance offers.

Be weak.

Dani Argota's POV

Somehow, somehow I need to get into the career pack. I look around the room and my eyes land on the bows and arrows. I know how to use those.

I walk over to them and begin shooting them at the target. They all hit between the 6-10 range. I even got a few bullseyes.

'Hey, you. Dani, right?' one of the careers asks after I put the bow down. I nod 'Yeah, why?'

It's Annika, the career from four. 'I know you're not from a career district, but do you want to be in the career pack?'

I grin and nod. 'Of course!'

Six Dressiden's POV

This is boring. And the gamemakers are weird. Especially the head gamemaker. She has creepy red eyes (probably contacts) and blond hair with blue tinges. Just... weird.

I don't want to do anything. So, I've been sitting near the plant table (basically) the entire time. If I win, I will start a rebellion.

* * *

Well... that failed :D


	10. Training day two

I'm sorry for the delay~!

* * *

Laura Rayson's POV

'Laura, do you wanna test plant knowledge now?' Naomi asks me and points to the plants table. No one's there right now, as most tributes went yesterday.

'Sure,' I say with a nod.

Yesterday Naomi and I trained with knives for the entire day. She preferred the knives more than any other weapon, "because they're lighter and easier to handle". Though, I think it's just because the other weapons are more dangerous.

'Otes! Get down from there! Now!' one of the trainers yells

Otes, like yesterday, decides to fly straight to the roof. Higher than where the gamemakers are seated.

Otes just laughs and falls to the ground slowly.

'Now, get back to training!' another trainer snaps.

Naomi and I laugh and continue with memorising plant names, as does everyone else with their training.

Ray Smythe's POV

Like yesterday I tried not to show off too much. However, today I decided to practise with an axe. I chucked it and it jabs itself into the trunk of a tree.

Immediately, that Kari girl from ten walks up to me with a smirk on her face.

'I saw what you did with that axe,' she said and pointed to where the axe was still stuck, 'I was wondering, do you want to join the caree-'

I sigh and hdld up a hand 'No, I don't want to be in an alliance, sorry.'

That causes a small stir in the career group.

Bailey Tallingston's POV

Otes... you're an idiot, I think as I pick up a bow and grab an arrow. I let the arrow fly, but unfortunately it doesn't even hit the target.

I really hope I'm better with daggers...

Harry Hills' POV

I don't practice... I know I'm a bloodbath. Geegee deserved to live! I don't!

Fig Cress's POV

I know what I'm good at. Memorising plant names and names of the tributes. The trainer says my memory's the best so far. I'm also very good with throwing daggers at targets.

I am not good with any of the larger weapons though, such as axes, heavy swords, or hatchets. Annika just laughed when I kept failing at tying knots and making traps. Camouflage is even worse...

Melissa Hawthorne's POV

Climbing trees is fun! I like it up here. Plus running around in the room is fun too, though the only other tribute who sometimes runs around or climbs trees is Fig. I'm too shy to ask her to be in an alliance though...

* * *

Ugh! Done! I keep procrastinating so this took what, three days?

I'm skipping straight to the private gamemaker sessions! Training's boring to write...

Also, I might (just might) post a Harry Potter drabbles fic. I re read the entire series for probably the twentieth time and it seems like a good idea... It will involve various parings (canon and otherwise) , plots, AU's, marauders era, Harry Potter era, next gen, a lot of other things, and of course magic!

Oh, since we're on the topic, for anyone who reads my other fics. Here are a few notes on them.

The 49th Hunger Games a twist but not a quell- More alternate endings are coming soon :D Next is if Melonie won.

Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse Takeover!- The next chapter will either be up later today/early in the morning tomorrow. HINT- It involves a bit of LietPol and we get to see where Hungary's hidden ^_-

Hetalia academy for children- /HIATUS! I still need a lot of forms because they were deleted when the story was taken down in the interactive story purge... *cries* why did so many of you have to send in you students through review! ?

200 days- Posting this soon! Hint- It's based on a dream I had a few months ago. So~ some of it won't make very much sense... it's Hetalia too :D America and Canada, but not AmeCan. Will involve PruCan though.


	11. Private gamemaker sessions

Hi! I'm really tired as I write this so I apologise is stuff seems... off.

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss's POV

I rub my temples and pick up a notepad. Private gamemaker sessions. I get to see their strengths and weaknesses. I'm looking forward to the careers, they always bring some good talents. Since this is my first year I'm very eager.

'Pellope, bring in,' I pause to look at the tribute list, 'Sakura Dragomir, please.'

Pellope walks out and brings in a tall girl with long black hair with red highlights. She has plenty of scars across her body. Definitely a career.

Pellope stands at the side of the room and Sakura stands in the middle of the room. 'I need a trainer to show you what I can do,' Sakura tells me with a straight face.

I nod and Pellope quickly runs out of the room, a few minutes later she brings in the head trainer.

'Sakura needs you to show me her skills,' I tell the confused trainer. She nods and walks over to Sakura. A few seconds later Sakura and the trainer were in a martial arts battle. Kicking and punching, lunging and dodging. I clap my hands with glee and the other gamemakers are amused as well.

'Okay, that's enough!' I yell and they both stop.

'You can leave now.'

Pellope opens the door and they both leave, she stands beside the door waiting for me to tell her to bring in the next tribute.

'Dimitri Stark, Pellope.'

Pellope brings in a well built career, with long brown hair with blue highlights. His eyes look like they could shoot daggers.

Pellope stands beside the door and Dimitri, like Sakura, stands in the middle of the room. 'I need a few trainers,' he tells me as he grabs two swords from a stand.

I nod at Pellope and she leaves to grab two trainers. She brings in a man and a woman. They're each holding two swords. Like Sakura, I blink and a sword fight's already started.

Oh, how I love district one! Unfortunately, I can't have a tribute killing the trainers so I tell them to stop. Dimitri bows and puts the swords back into the stand. Him and the trainers are escorted out by Pellope.

'Please bring in,' I pause and glance at the list, 'Karter Chey.'

Pellope leaves and brings back in a girl with bouncy light brown hair and pale skin. She smirks and immediately pads over to the knives. She grabs, what, seven or eight knives? She holds them between her fingers and gets into a running pose. She smiles and begins dashing around the room. Every four steps she launches a knife at the target and gets a bullseye almost every time.

'That was wonderful, thank you Karter you can leave now.'

Karter grins and leaves the room. Pellope quickly plucks the knives from the targets and puts them back into the knife case.

'Bring in Harvie Osborn, please,' I'm not really looking forward to this. Based on what I observed at the reapings and on the train he's not a very good career.

Harvie walks in, he looks nervous. Nervous? Oh god...

He quickly walks to the plants table and arranges them into groups. Poisonous, edible, and not real. He knows his plants. He probably won't last long.

I sigh and shoo him out. Pellope grabs his arm and pulls him from the room. That was... bad. I already know what score he'll be getting.

'Pellope, Gizmo Martinez please.' Pellope nods and brings back a girl with dark brown that falls down her back. But what really pops are her eyes, they're a cold blue on dark skin. Interesting.

She ponders what to do for a few seconds and taps her fingers on the jeans of her training outfit. After she mad up her mind, she walked to the small wire station.

I smirk, district three. I wonder how much she knows?

After fiddling with the wires (Red, blue, and green, respectively) she managed to create a replica of a knife, that was about her height. Sparks flew and you could hear a sizzling sound. If only you could actually stab someone with it...

I wave my hand and mumble 'You're done, dismissed.'

Gizmo bows and is escorted out by Pellope and when the avox returns I tell her the name of the next tribute.

'Immogen Jones, the blind girl.' Pellope nods and leaves and promptly returns with Immogen, who was holding her cane.

The gamemakers are beginning to lose interest, they're talking about... President Snow gossip. Childish.

Pellope stands at the side of the room as Immogen slowly finds her way to the knives. She grabs quite a few and puts them in her belt. After this, she walks to the bows and arrows. She swings them over her back and grabs some rope that's beside the station.

What is this blind girl doing?

She walks over to a thirty feet climbing wall and quickly crawls up.

The other gamekeepers have begun to pay attention by now.

Once she reaches the top she throws down the knives so that they spell "am not".

Am not?

She pulls the bow and arrows in front of her and shoots them down beside the knives and it spells "blind"

Am not blind?

She attaches the rope to her waist and ties it to the top of the wall, and jumped down facing where the others and I are seated. She's standing where "I" would usually be.

She smirks and unties the rope from her waist and, with that, she leaves. Leaving the gamemakers and I in shock.

I am not blind...

I quickly write down her score, and motion to the door. Pellope walks to the door and waits.

'Jayson Knot, please.'

Immogen's session will surely keep me awake.

Jayson walks in with Pellope and immediately walks towards the axes. He swings it and sends it flying into a tree.

Interesting.

After this he shows me what he can do with a bow and arrow, knives, swords, and, of course, wiring.

'You're dismissed.'

Pellope opens the door for him and he leaves without a words.

'Fidjit Denn,' I tell Pellope, not looking up from the sheet.

A short, gangly boy with rectangular glasses walks into the room. Looking nervous and fidgety. I'm not looking forwards to this.

He looks around and pushes up his glasses before walking to the wires. He makes them spark and even starts a small fire, not too big that it lasted long though.

'Dismissed!'

After he leaves I write down his score. Low score...

'Annika Layer, please.'

Pellope brings in a medium height girl with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She doesn't even think before she walks to the spears.

I love spears, the ways you can kill people with them...

She swings it behind her and brings it back, sending it flying through the "heart" of a dummy.

I've seen enough, this was brilliant!

'You're dismissed!'

Annika curtsies before leaving, not bothering to even look at Pellope. Good score for a career!

'Tyrik Ness.'

This boy has interesting hair, as that's the first thing I notice. It's short, dark brown with one black streak down the side and it's messy, very, very messy.

Maybe he'll show skill with spears?

No. Instead he walks to the swords. He walks up to a dummy and begins slicing it into small pieces. A trainer, who was invited in by Pellope, sneaks up behind him with a sword and is about to attack. Tyrik quickly deflects this and sends the trainers sword flying, he pushes him to the ground and holds the sword up to his neck.

'Okay, this is good!' I announce, that was wonderful!

Tyrik leaves and leaves the door open. Pellope is about to leave to grab the next tribute.

'Mari Taskle.'

A short girl, twelve years old, walks in. She has shoulder length black hair and amber eyes. Based on her appearance she wouldn't hurt a fly!

Which she doesn't. She's terrible! Terrible at everything! The only one with a small amount of improvement are the bow and arrows. She shoots them five times and gets a bulls eye on her final try. She looks happy about this.

I sigh and shoo her away. Bad, low score! Pellope grabs her arms and walks her out of the room, bringing back in Mason Stronghold.

Mysterious. That's the right word for this boy. Brown hair that almost completely covers his blue eyes, he looks fit but not career fit, he doesn't speak and his face holds no emotion. Mysterious...

Spears. This boy shows me exactly what he can do with spears. He throws a spear straight through the head of a dummy that goes straight through and out the back. He then grabs two knives and quickly throws them each at a dummy on either side of the "dead" one.

'Dismissed!'

I liked that, not a career but still talented.

After Pellope walks back in I glance at the tribute sheet 'Dani Argota!'

Pellope quickly exits the room and brings back in the volunteer from district six. She has very silky looking brown hair that falls to her waist and big blue eyes.

Ugh. She looks too innocent!

She slowly walks to the bow and arrows and picks up a set. She shoots them at the targets and hits in the six-ten range.

Well... maybe not too innocent.

'You can go now!'

'Heh, that's my daughter. She just got her first wig, it's bright blue with electrical wires that flash different colours!'

'Aw~ how old is she?'

'She just turned three months.'

'Mine's already one! She only just got her first wig...'

They're definitely not paying attention now.

'Six Dressiden!' they named him after their district...

Six has very mucky blond hair, at first glance you would think that he tried dying it a lot. He has light blue eyes and really pale freckles.

He looks excited, he licks his lips before going to the swords. once he grabs one he begins slashing a dummy to threads, his eyes show that he's thinking of killing someone as he does this. His (and my) favourite part was cutting of the dummy's head.

He looks proud, very proud of himself. He drops the sword at his feet and runs off to the spears. After this he runs to bows and arrows. After this it's knives. Then plants, then he climbs, then runs.

Then he picks up an axe. He's holds it and ponders what to do. I've seen enough though.

'You can stop now,' I tell him and begin writing down a few notes.

'OW!'

I look up from my notes and see that he's dropped the axe on his foot. He's managed ot cut off a piece of his little toe.

He begins to curse, and scream, and yell terrible things pointed at me.

'This is all your fault! You idiot! I hate you! I hate the Capitol!' I take a deep breath and straighten my back, I don't like him at all, 'I hate the games, oh, especially the games!'

A peacekeeper begins pulling on his arms and Pellope cowers in a corner, afraid that he might hit her.

'I want a rebellion! In fact, I'm planning one!' these are the last words he screamed before being pushed into the hall.

I run a hand through my hair and look at my fellow gamemakers. They are definitely paying attention now, and they do not look pleased.

'We need to do something about that kid...' Porlew, one of the many male gamemakers, mumbles. I nod, before looking at Pellope and saying,

'Laura Rayson.'

Pellope shivers as she walks to the door and opens it, she grabs the arm of a girl with blue, no dark black hair.

Knives. Knives... typical. She throws them at the target and gets a bulls eye only 60 percent of the time, okay I guess.

After, she shows me that she knows the names of many plants and can climb trees.

'You're dismissed,' I tell her and hold up my hand, pointing to the door. Boring~!

'I want a unicorn for my birthday...'

Once again, they are not paying attention.

'Naomi Chang!'

Pellope brings in a girl with short brown hair, that spikes out at the top. She's walking like a boy might. A tom boy, I think.

She walks to the knives and throws them at a dummy, they all hit the centre of the dummy. She walked up close to the dummy and slashed it five times with a spare knife.

Dust. The dummy's dust! I want to squeal with glee!

'You're dismissed!' Naomi shrugs and walks out, hands in her pockets.

She's not very polite though. Pellope is standing beside the door, waiting for the name.

'Ray Smy-'

I don't even get to finish, Ray's already walked in. At least he's smart, I guess. Pellope looks a bit shocked but doesn't do anything. She just closes the door behind him.

Ray picks up an axe and chucks it at a tree, where it lodges deeply and chips off pieces of bark.

I like it.

Next he grabs a sword and slices a dummy in half.

I really like it, he cut the dummy from the middle of his head down.

'You're dismissed,' I say, a bit too happily. Pellope holds the door open for him and he walks out after smiling at her.

Well, he acknowledged her at least.

'Roris O'clare, please.' Pellope curtsies before pulling in a tall boy with red hair and green eyes.

He does something similar to what Ray did. But he actually sends the tree tumbling to the ground.

'Dismissed!'

I know he can kill...

Roris leaves and I tell Pellope to bring in Otes Remore. Fly boy.

Otes hadn't even set foot in the room, instead he flew to the ceiling and swooped down to the ground to grab an axe. He flew back up to the ceiling and quickly dropped it onto the head of a dummy.

'Dismissed!' I like him, he flies. But I think he's a bloodbath.

'Bailey Tallingston, Pellope.' Pellope nods and opens the door, I see her tap the girl on the shoulder and pull her in.

She has dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes, she looks nervous but has a confident air around her.

She walks to the daggers and throws them at a target board. She hits the bulls eye or deadly close to it each time.

'Dismissed!'

She could very well be in the career pack, with aim like that...

'Olivia Danra.'

Pellope brings in a short and skinny girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. If I remember correctly, her father's the mayor.

Olivia looks around nervously, she tries knives. Fails, none of them even hit the target. She tries bows and arrows. Fails, she almost shot Pellope. She tries axes-

'Dismissed! God, you're terrible!' Olivia looks shocked that I would say this, why?

Olivia storms out and slams the door behind her, making all the other gamemakers jump.

'Harry Hills!'

Ah, yes. Older brother of the deceased Geegee Hills. I smirk, this should be interesting.

_**~Twenty seconds later~**_

'Dismissed! Terrible!' Harry walks out slowly, almost running into the wall. He failed miserably! He tried throwing a spear but it hit te wall!

'Pellope, bring in Kari Vaupen, please!' I put an emphasis on please. Kari's a district ten career, I need to see real talent.

She has long black hair that passes her knees and hazel eyes. I could just be seeing things, but her left leg is slightly lopsided.

Kari has a huge smirk on her face as she grabs a scythe from a rack. I love scythes!

She walked to a dummy and shredded it to pieces with the scythe. She dropped the scythe and ran to the bows and arrows and shot an arrow straight through the centre of a dummy. She grabs and axe then walks over to a moving dummy and sets the speed to "fast" it swerves across the room, being followed closely behind by Kari. She chucks her axe through its waist and sends the top half flying.

'You're dismissed!'

Definitely going to last long.

Kari leaves with a smile and pushes in her district partner, Marco Thosand, before I can even speak.

Marco has curly brown hair and green eyes. He could be handsome if he wanted.

He picks up a pitchfork and throws it at a target. It hits 6. Eh, okay I guess.

'Dismissed,' I drawl. I'm getting bored, but I'm definitely paying more attention than the others.

'Fig Cress,' I announce. Pellope nods and pulls in one of the younger tributes.

Fig looks like a typical district eleven girl. She has dark skin and short curly brown hair with big dark brown eyes. She's short and skinny.

Fig also has a good memory. She's memorised the names of all the plants on the table except two (she got them mixed up, as they look similar.) She's also good with knives, as she hit the 6-10 range every time.

'Dismissed!' Pellope grabs Fig's arm and pulls her out. I don't have to call the next name, Lewis Thublin walks in with a bored expression and goes straight to the daggers.

He "kills" quite a few training dummies until I finally dismiss him.

I have two more tributes to watch.

'Hey~ Zeddy! Did you know that a fad that's spreading is having bright pink wigs and pink makeup all over yo'-hiccup- body?'

I don't answer.

'Melissa Hawthorne!'

A petite girl with soft grey eyes and light brown hair held in a pony tail is pulled into the room. She twiddles her thumbs before she begins running around the room quickly.

Okay, she's fast.

She begins to pants when she finishes, but hobbles over to the plants table. She's like Fig, she knows her plants.

'Dismissed! Pellope, bring in Kell Cartwright,' Pellope nods and exchanges Melissa for Kell.

Kell looks like he growled at Melissa as she exited the room and he entered. Unfitting due to his expression, wide eyes and te upper right corner of his lip is bent so he looks like he's smiling.

He grabs an axe and begins to chop apart dummies, his yellowish coloured hair flying in front of his eyes.

'Dismissed!' Kell puts the axe back where he grabbed it from and opens the door, not waiting for Pellope.

Now, I just need to go over their scores.

* * *

Done! I was supposed to have this up yesterday but a few tributes didn't give me answers for their scores, so I couldn't write...

I'll be writing a "reaction to their scores" chapter ^-^


	12. Training Scores

I'll be doing this through the POV of the stylists. So, they'll be saying how their tributes are reacting. They, well, most of them, won't be acting extremely Capitol like...

* * *

District One Stylist (female...)

'Sit, sit!' I squeal. 'Training scores~!'

Dimitri and Sakura groan and sit on the couch beside their escort and I. This is one of my favourite parts, this and making their outfits.

DISTRICT ONE! appears on screen in gold and silver.

I practically bounce in place from excitement.

Their names appear on screen with their pictures above.

They both got eights! Lax and I gasp and look at the two. They look satisfied with their scores!

District Two Stylist (male...)

'Training scores are about to start!' I call, and I hear Karter squeal and run out of her room, past me, and jumps onto the couch.

Harvie takes a bit longer, he walks at an almost snaillike pace so I have to pull him into the TV room.

Karter sits crossed legged on the couch and holds her feet with her hands and has a huge grin.

Harvie looks bored and grumbles. He looks at the wall and his chin's resting on his hand that's resting on an armrest.

Xerx sits beside Karter and does an almost exact impression of her. I laugh before sitting down.

Karter smirks when she sees the district one scores. Harvie doesn't look like he's paying attention.

DISTRICT TWO! flashes across the screen in bronze and silver.

Karter grins and sits up straight. Harvie's eyes look at the screen, but no interest is present.

Karter's picture appears on screen with her name beneath it. She got a nine.

She purses her lips but doesn't complain.

Next is Harvie, he gets a five. Disappointing. But apparently not to him.

'Harvie! That's a terrible score!' Karter exclaims. She's definitely not happy...

District three stylist (female...)

'Training scores everyone!' I yell down the hall. Immogen slowly walks down the hall, Gizmo holding her arm. Jayson and Fidjit follow closely behind. Fidjit doesn't look very confident. Jayson's holding his head high.

They all sit on the couch, Lavyla sits on the chair.

DISTRICT THREE! flashes across the screen in what appears to be yellow wiring that's sparking.

Jayson's picture appears on screen with his name below. 8. Not bad, I nod approvingly.

Fidjit's next, and his score is four. Pretty normal for district three. Fidjit looks down and doesn't say anything.

'Cheer up Fidjit~!' Lavyla shrills.

Gizmo's picture appears on screen and her name beneath. A seven. I clap my hands 'Good score, Gizmo.'

Next is Immogen. We're not expecting anything higher than a five.

An eleven.

Immogen smirks when we all gasp. 'What's my score?' she asks.

'A- an eleven, how did you manage that?' Lavyla asks.

Gizmo looks shocked 'Yeah, how?'

'You'll have to wait until the arena.'

District four stylist (female...)

I walk into the TV room and see Tyrik and Annika already ready to see their training scores. Annika's looking at the screen intently while Tyrik just sits there and waits. Their escort, Drafon, is sitting on the couch with them, he's as excited as Annika.

DISTRICT FOUR! flashes across the screen in sea blue and coral calligraphy.

Tyrik's picture appears on screen with his name underneath. A ten. He smirks at this 'Surprised, anyone?' we all shake our heads and laugh.

Annika's next, and she gets a nine. She doesn't look too happy, but still smiles.

Typical scores for typical careers.

District five stylist (male...)

'Mari, come on, your score won't be terrible, you know that~' their escort coaxes. Mari's hiding in her room and won't come out. Mason's tapping his foot impatiently and is standing beside me.

Eventually, after five or ten minutes, she walks out. Her eyes are puffy and red and her hair looks a bit wet at the front, like she's been sweating and laying face first on a pillow.

'I- I'm coming...' she whispers and walks into the TV room. She sits down on the chair and curls up into a ball, her knees being held by her hands and a pillow in between her knees and her chest.

Mason sighs as he sits down. He was telling me about how back in district five, Mari's always been weak. She has no mother, because she died giving birth to her and her twin, who also died at birth.

I sit beside their escort on the couch and we wait for the the district five scores to come up. The only score that was remotely surprising was Immogen, from three. And it clearly surprised Mason and Mari as well.

DISTRICT FIVE! flashes across the screen in, what appears to be, lines of lightning and sun.

Mason's picture appears on screen, with his name beneath it. He got a ten. I'm impressed, I didn't really expect that. But he has proved to be different.

Mari's next... a four. This doesn't go well with Mari, because she's begun to sob into the pillow.

'I'm d- dead! I know it!' she cries and continues to sob. Mason groans and stands up, he walks to Mari and picks her up from the chair. She continues to cry and doesn't resist. He holds her bridal style and carries her to her room and places her in front of the door. She walks inside and closes the door quietly.

I have a feeling she'll be a bloodbath...

District six stylist (male...)

Six scowls when the escort forces him to sit down, as he's been hiding in his locked room for the past thirty minutes.

'Just, sit down and don't complain too much,' she tells him. Dani doesn't say anything as she sits down beside Six on the couch.

The scores of the other districts pass by quickly, the careers didn't surprise me but Immogen surprised everyone.

DISTRICT SIX! flashes across the screen in writing that looks like train tracks.

Dani's photo is first, and her name appears beneath. She looks at the screen eagerly. A seven. She smiles 'Great!'

I laugh and wait for Six's score. His face appears on screen above his name. A three.

'Fine by me,' he growls and stalks back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

District seven stylist (female...)

Everyone's already seated and have already started watching the scores. Tarryth snaps at them about not waiting for her.

'Okay, okay, don't get your bedazzled panties in a twist,' Laura mutters the last part, Naomi laughs, she's sitting right beside her (as am I) so she heard that.

DISTRICT SEVEN! flashes across the screen, the letters appear to be formed from branches.

Laura's picture is up first, she gets an eight. She grins and sits up straight 'Awesome.'

Naomi's next, she gets a nine. Laura looks surprised 'How'd you manage that?' Naomi just smiles.

Roris' picture is next, and he gets a five. Not extraordinary, but still good enough.

Ray's score is a nine. He smirks, but says nothing.

'You all have pretty good scores...' Tarryth mumbles. 'Whatever, you're all goners anyway!'

District eight stylist POV (male...)

'Bailey, are you in there?' their escort, Vers, asks as he knocks on her door.

'No, I flew away on a unicorn!' I hear her answer sarcastically from inside.

Vers just laughs and says 'Training scores, hurry up.'

A few seconds later Bailey walks out of her room and yawns. 'I was sleeping...'

Otes is already sitting on the chair, his chin propped on his knee. 'Why were you sleeping?'

'I was tired, why else?'

We all just laugh and sit down on the couch. We begin watching the training scores, no one's surprised by most of them.

DISTRICT EIGHT! flashes across the screen in a style that reminds me of embroidery.

Bailey's photo and name appear on screen, quickly followed by an eight. We all clap, not bad actually.

'Cool!' she exclaims with a grin.

Next is Otes, with a ten. Surprising, but then again...

'Good score, fly-boy!' Bailey pats his back and laughs.

District nine stylist (female...)

'Harry~' I whine, 'It's training score revealing! Come on, you have to watch it!'

'... no.'

I frown and cross my arms. 'Fine, then I won't finish the Geegee shrine.'

He immediately flings open his door, runs to the TV room, and jumps onto the couch. 'Well, turn it on!'

Olivia looks disgusted 'Manners, Harry. Goodness, that was like, totally impolite!'

'What do you mean?'

'You almost sat on me!'

Their escort and I laugh as we sit down. Olivia and Harry occasionally comment, though Olivia comments more, on the other tribute scores.

DISTRICT NINE! flashes across the screen, the letters formed by long stalks of grain.

Olivia Danra, three.

Olivia pouts and crosses my arms 'She just didn't see how totally awesome I am.'

Harry Hills, two.

'Th- that's...' Harry starts, but doesn't finish.

My poor tributes are almost guaranteed bloodbath spots!

District ten stylist (female...) (A/N- I'm so tired ;_;)

'Vite~ les training scores are commence!' I squeal and run back to the couch. I like French, they've been teaching it sometimes. It's a beautiful~ pre-Panem language!

Kari's the first one out of her room, skipping to the couch. She plops down beside me and grins eagerly.

'Where's Marco?' their escort asks.

'In his room, being... Marco,' she told her with a shrug. As if on queue, Marco walked out of his room blank faced.

'Marco~ you're almost late!' I told him mock angrily.

'Well, I'm not late though,' he said matter-of-factly.

We all just shrugged and began watching the scores listing.

DISTRICT TEN! flashes across screen, the letter's appear to be formed from meat.

We get to see Kari's photo first. She got a ten! A ten! Their escort and I clap gleefully and giggle like mad.

'Good job, Kari, good job!'

'Awesome job career but not career district career!' Marco congratulated Kari and patted her back.

'Marco, you got a seven!' I tell him, it's not the best but it's still better than most tens. Marco looks back to the screen and grins.

'Cool, I might live~'

District eleven stylist (male...)

'Fig, Lewis! Training scores are starting!' their escort, Spriy, calls down the hall. He didn't dare walk near Lewis' room after the reaping.

Fig peeks out the door before walking out to the TV room, closing the door behind. After a few minutes Lewis follows behind.

Fig doesn't say much, nor does Lewis.

DISTRICT ELEVEN! flashes across the screen, all the letters are formed from different edible plants or gardening tools.

Fig's picture is first, her name beneath it and her score following closely after. A six.

'Good job, Fig,' Lewis says, smiling lightly.

Lewis's next, with a score of eight.

'How did you guys manage these scores?' Spriy asks sarcastically, so they both just laugh.

District twelve stylist POV (female...)

'Oi! Come on, hurry up!' I holler as I run up and down the hall, banging on their doors.

'Y- you know you could've just knocked politely,' Melissa tells me shakily as she walks out of her room. Kell laughs and says 'My thoughts exactly.'

Melissa sits on the chair and Kell sits on the couch, beside their escort and I.

'Isn't Immogen blind?'

'Yeah?'

'Weird...'

'Six got a bad score...'

'The district or the person?'

'The person.'

'Yeah...'

DISTRICT TWELVE! flashes across the screen in dark black writing that seems to glow like an ember.

Melissa's picture, name, and score is first. She got a five.

Melissa giggles a bit 'That's, actually, not that bad!'

Kell practically growls but says nothing.

'A seven? that's nice,' he comments on his score.

* * *

Heh, all I'm thinking now is 'SLEEP! You're such a beautiful thing! WHy must I always stay up writing! ?'

Thankfully, I'm not too tired, bad things happen when I'm too tired...

*yawn* Next chapter will be *checks list* interviews and a bit of the backstage with the tributes. Making some more alliances and whatnot, you know?

Oh! If any one of know what I'm about to talk about, holy potato! You're totally awesome!

A very Potter senior year has been announced! *fangirls and screams like an idiot while running around the house singing Back to Hogwarts*

Ahem...


	13. Sakura Dragomir's interview

For once, I am wide awake as I write this! I drank a bit too many soda's and had two pieces of birthday cake and~ salt and vinegar chips! *hyper*

Let's start the interviews, shall we? *jumps up and down like a rabbit* The interviews will jump from the POV's of different tributes, but never the one being interviewed.

(Please note, I started writing this three weeks ago... I'm tired as who right now, I feel sad, I want to collapse, I have to write two other things, and... well, the opposite from what's written above. I just finished organising my books... it took awhile ^-^' )

* * *

Laura Rayson's POV

Naomi and I have already decided on being allies. It was a mutual thing, we didn't even have to ask each other. Naomi says that maybe we should ask Olivia from 9, but only maybe, because Olivia might be a bloodbath.

'Welcome everyone, the beautiful Sakura Dragomir!' I hear Caesar announce. Naomi and I look at the large projection screen in the back room and watch the interview.

Sakura walks on stage wearing a gorgeous red knee length dress, with cherry blossom flowers strung onto the hem. She's wearing matching red heels and her hair's in a bun, a couple strands of hair falling in front of her face. The wolf necklace she wore during the chariot rides is still clasped around her neck.

'Hello hello, Sakura,' Caesar says happily and shakes Sakura's hand, Sakura smiles and blinks twice, her eyes and body movements giving off a very sultry air.

'Good evening, Caesar,' she says, her lips slightly pursed and her eyes still splitting through our souls.

'Now, straight to the questions shall we?' Caesar says with a grin and the crowd claps

'What do you think of the tributes this year?'

Sakura smirks and lays her chin on her palm, her elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

'Weak, all of them.'

'Ah, really? You sound confident?' Caesar tells her.

'Of course, because it's true.'

Caesar nods and chuckles. 'Okay, next question~'

Sakura smiles and looks out to the crowd, adjusting her dress slightly to show more cleavage. The boys wolf call and whistle.

'What do you think of your outfit?' he asks and gestures towards her entirety.

She stands up and does a small turn, the bottom lifting slightly, showing off her thighs. Naomi scowls, as do I.

'I love it, it really shows off my personality,' she pauses before adding 'And my figure!'

The crowd claps and there are more wolf calls and whistling.

Caesar laughs and nods 'Yup, it definitely does! Don't you think so everybody?' he asks the crowd. There are nods and they continue to applaud.

Now-' Caesar pauses and the crowd settles down, 'Now, final question, do you think you can win?' he asks with big eyes, like a child.

Sakura smiles and pushes the stray hair from her face 'Of course, why wouldn't I?'

And the buzzer (finally) goes off.

'Hmph, overly confident careers,' Naomi whispers bitterly.

Next is Drake Stark, yet another cocky career.

'Welcome, everyone, the handsome Drake Stark!' Caesar echoes... he's loud...

* * *

Okay, so, I felt absolutely terrible for not updating for almost a month! Dx I was camping, I got back Sunday night. But, the internet wasn't working so we had to wait until Monday for a new router, but then that one kept going down... but, now we have a new router! Yay!

But I've also been yelled at a lot and had my ipod and computer taken away, so even they I could I couldn't update *sniff*

*holds out a cupcake* Forgive me? ;_;

I'll upload more of the interviews soon!


	14. Dimitri Stark's interview

Woo! I told you I'd update soon :D

Anywho, I'll try uploading more interviews soon. I haven't been allowed to use the computer very often *sigh* Believe me, if I could use the computer all day specifically to write the next chapters, I would. I like keeping people happy ^-^

* * *

Six Dressiden's POV

Hmph, Sakura's a downright bitch. Calling everyone weak, because I am anything but!

I scowl at everyone, mainly my stylist though. Damn him, making me wear such a thing... I've never been very picky about clothing, but honestly? This is horrid... not to mention he yelled at me when he found out I cut off my toe.

'Welcome, everyone, the handsome Drake Stark!' Caesar announces and holds out his arm, aimed towards Dimitri who's walking on the stage.

Dimitri grins and waves to the crowd before shaking Caesar's hand. He then sits down across from him in the plush chair.

'Hello~' Caesar said cheerfully as the audience began to settle down. 'How has your stay been in our beautiful Capitol been,' he asked.

Dimitri smiled before saying 'It's been great, the Capitol is absolutely stunning!' the crowd clapped and whooped at this.

'Better than district 1?' Caesar asked curiously.

'Yes, better than district 1,' and quickly added, 'But district one's great!'

The audience laughed, as did Caesar. Idiots, they're all like sand... he's holding them in his grasp, but as soon as he gets bored. Poof! They all just fall onto the ground, waiting to be picked up again next year.

'Is there anything that you've enjoyed the most so far during your stay?'

Dimitri pretended to be deep in thought. 'Hm, training and the food.'

Caesar chuckled 'Ah, really? I can understand why, our food is delicious and you probably have many talents with weapons as well!'

Dimitri nodded and smiled at the crowd. Disgusting...

'Well, want to tell us what those talents are?' Caesar asks with a grin.

'Ha, no. You'll just have to wait until the arena,' he told everyone with a smirk.

The buzzer goes off, finally!

Dimitri stood up and as he left the stage he did the stupid (and cheesy) "Call me" sign with his left hand, as he also mouthed the words. This, of course, made all the girls scream, swoo, and possibly faint.

I am going to win, definitely.

* * *

I'm sorry it's short ^-^' Next chapter should hopefully be two-four more districts interviews :D


	15. District Two interviews

Sorry for the late update, I feel awful! Okay, so, this will be the interviews for district 2. I'll try getting up a new chapter in the next couple of days ^-^ Again, I'll try~.

* * *

Melissa Hawthorne's POV

I fiddle with my dress, Kell and I are in matching outfits. They appear to be made from a thin black material, it looks like coal. It even leaves behind a faint trail of coal dust. Lovely. Kell's wearing a suit version of my outfit, his also has the trail of dust. Kell still looks like he hates me, which still confuses me. I asked Aphrodite about it, and she just shrugged.

"I'm only a year older than you Mel, I don't have a boyfriend, and boys are just hard to understand, sorry."

It didn't really help me, but she is my best friend so I'll just have to deal with it. I mean, he can't be mad or annoyed with me forever, can he?

Karter Chey, from district two, is up next. I stand on tippy toe and look over Lewis' shoulders, Fig is on his left. They're both wearing the usual district 11 outfits, very agriculturally inspired. Karter's up ahead, smiling at Dimitri who's walking back to Sakura. Karter's wearing a gold coloured, knee length dress with a silver belt, a small buckle on the belt that looks like a... ninja star? Maybe? Her hair's curled and her bangs are tied back. She looks pretty, evil, but pretty.

'Everyone, welcome the stunning Karter Chey!'

Karter walks on stage with a confident face, she holds out her hand and Caesar kisses it. Karter smiles at the crowd before sitting in the plush seat. I can hear Naomi and Laura joking about her, thankfully it's not loud enough that Harvie can hear them.

'Hello, hello Karter! And how are you this evening?' he asks with a smile. Karter smiles 'I'm great, all I'm thinking about is different ways to win!' she replies gleefully.

The crowd laughs, as does Caesar. 'Well, do you want to tell us how you plan on winning?' he asks, and the audience all nods in unison. Further up the line I can see Laura and Naomi imitating the audience members, and pretending to have buck teeth as they nod. Olivia, from 9, however, is scowling.

Karter shakes her right index finger at him 'No no no, absolutely not. You'll all just have to wait until tomorrow. But I know I'll win anyway.'

I frown. Every career is like this. Over confident and are so certain of their abilities.

Caesar pretends to pout then sighs. 'Okay~ fine. But I can't wait to see your abilities in the arena! Ah, speaking of abilities, do you want to tell us how you got your great score?' he asks, leaning forward.

Karter looks away sheepishly, 'I can't give you too much detail you know?'

'Aw~ at least tell us your weapon?'

Karter taps her chin with her finger. 'Nah.'

The crowd "awws" but doesn't boo. Somehow, this annoys a couple of the other tributes. Mainly the boys from the outer districts.

'Oh, don't whine. If I tell you it will ruin the surprise!' she tells everyone with a chuckle.

'Darn, well then, final question before we run out of time. Do you think you'll have some tough competition this year?'

Karter smirks 'What competition? I think I can crush them all like bugs.'

'And there's the buzzer!' Caesar exclaims. 'Karter Chey, everybody!' Karter walks off stage with a smile on her face. I think she got a lot of sponsors.

Fig Cress' POV

Harvie's next? That's his name, I think. Karter did a good job during her interview, and it just made me a lot more nervous.

'Harvie Osborn everyone!' Caesar exclaims. Harvie walks on stage, back straight, wearing an adobe coloured tuxedo. He has a straight face and appears to be quite bored.

He sits down after shaking Caesars hand and says nothing.

'So, Harvie, how has your stay in the Capitol been so far?' Caesar asks.

Harvie shrugs 'Good, I guess.'

Most of the Capitolites exchange looks. That's not something you normally hear from careers. Caesar scratches his forehead.

'Ah, well, any highlights of your stay?'

Harvie shakes his head 'None that I can think of.'

Caesar chuckles nervously 'Well, that's a shame... next question then!'

'Harvie isn't the most interesting fella is he?' I hear one of the guys say. I have to agree though.

'Do you have any talents?'

Harvie actually looks a bit... expressive when he asks this, and not an emotionless lump.

'I can play the violin and the piano,' he appears quite proud of this. Caesar looks interested, though it's possible that he's just acting.

'Really? How long have you been playing?' he asks.

Harvie actually smiles, 'Before I even attended school, so for quite a long time.'

'That's great! I bet you're really good then, would you like to play something for us?'

Harvie laughs but shakes his head, 'No, that's fine.'

'Aw, well okay. Now, do have any specific weapon that you favour?'

Harvie props his elbow on the arm of the seat, 'No, not really. I'm more of a survivalist.'

'Well, it appears we have no time left. But that was Harvie Osborn, from district 2!'

Harvie was... interesting.

* * *

It was a bit harder to write Harvie's interview for some reason, so it wasn't as long as Karters ^-^'


	16. Immogen Jones' interview

Ugh orz I apologise for not updating for such a long time. Next chapter will be the rest of the district three interviews and maybe the district four interviews. I was going to upload all the D3 interviews in one chapter, but I hadn't updated for so long that I just updated with only Immogen's interview...

* * *

Ray Smythe's POV

Talk about a huge contrast between Karter and Harvie. Naomi and Laura are joking about it too, but they do seem to be interested in Harvie's musical skills.

All four of us are dressed in similar outfits. Naomi and Laura are each wearing dresses. Naomi's is a short, sleeveless yellow dress, the back cut into a V. Her usual, spiky hair is matted down, it doesn't even reach her shoulders. Laura's dress is white and almost hugs her frame, it hits the floor. The back of it is cut in a V and her hair is curled with small accessories in them (Her token, a branch pin, is holding her hair up.)

Roris and I are wearing matching white tuxedos. Boring, if you ask me. But the stylists said it will make us stand out, which is good if I want sponsors.

Next are the district three interviews.

Immogen walks on stage, wearing a long silver dress with white lace. Her red hair is sort of straightened, but still crazily curly. Her bangs fall on the right side of her face, sometimes swaying in front of her green eye. Her other eye is sort of blank, red like dried blood and misty. Her walking stick's in her right hand and she's holding her left out, waiting for Caesar to grab it and guide her to her seat.

Which he does, he smiles and stands up from his seat. He straightens his tie and grabs Immogen's hand.

'Good~ evening Immogen, how are you tonight?' he asks her as she sits down, he sits down in his seat and smiles wide.

'I'm fine, thank you, I'm a tad tired, though,' she replies, yawning. He nods to the crowd 'Yeah, that's understandable... so, Immogen, what do you think of the Capitol so far?'

Immogen lays her chin of her palm 'Well, I can't really say much, considering I can't see it,' she chuckles.

Caesar's eyes go wide for a split second, as if he forgot she was blind. 'Oh, yes, aha. Well, what do you think it looks like?' he quickly corrects himself.

Immogen smiles 'You sound apologetic, don't worry about it...' she pauses to think, 'You know, back when I could see I remember watching the train's arriving at the capitol on the screen at the square. The Capitol was very bright, beautiful, huge!' she laughed. 'It always looked so dazzling...'

Caesar smiles at this, he looks sorry for this blind girl. 'Ah... do you miss it? Being able to see?' he asks, somewhat hesitantly.

Immogen stays quiet for a few seconds, and the crowd looks at her and Caesar with wide eyes.

'I- ... sometimes. I have memories of people, memories of the Capitol on the TV. Sometimes it's nice to imagine that I can still see. But, it will definitely be my downfall in the arena...' she whispers sadly.

And with that, the buzzer went off, signalling the end of her interview. Caesar stood up and took her hand as she stood up. The crowd claps and some of them have tears in their eyes.

'Immogen Jones, everyone!' he announces as she walks off the stage, her cane in front of her.

* * *

So... for anyone who feels like it, do you think you could read my new HG fic? It's called Against 22 the 10th reinstated Hunger Games ^-^'

But anywho, next chapter of this and HZA takeover will be up soon, soon meaning hopefully tomorrow!


	17. District 3 to 6 interviews

So... thank you nb1998 for giving me an awesome idea for the interviews~! Just recaps, basically... through the POV's of Aphrodite Undersee, district 12 mentor.

* * *

Aphrodite Undersee's POV

I flop down beside Melissa on her bed. She's still wearing her interview dress and looks worn out. I think about the interviews, most of the people were a bit predictable, but others surprised me.

District three was pretty simple. Immogen acted weak, which is true due to her blindness. She wore a very pretty dress, too. It looked good on her. Gizmo acted sly and smart, she answered Caesar's questions with other questions or she just gave little hints. Her dress matched Immogen's, so they probably had the same stylist. They both had their hair up but their bangs hanging on the side of their face.

Fidjit and Jayson both acted similarly, but Fidjit acted a bit shy. They both had the smart angle down pat. Jayson acted handsome and will probably get some sponsors. They just wore simple suits. Jayson will be some interesting competition for Kell and Melissa.

Annika acted absolutely adorable and funny. Her dress was stunning, it was a long gold dress with blue beads cascading around it, creating a moving wave. Her hair was curled and stayed down. She's apparently good with spears and not afraid to kill, that scared Melissa and Fig.

Annika's district partner, Tyrik, was bit scary... he's also not afraid to kill and told us about his many strengths. Everyone should keep an eye on him. He wore a black blazer with white shirt, creamy coloured chinos and a blue tie. He answered some things sarcastically and will definitely be getting sponsors.

I felt absolutely horrible for Mari from district 5! She already thinks she'll die in the bloodbath, and she probably will... she's the same age as Melissa, this is horrible!

Mason, however... he was quite mysterious. His answers and his appearance. I don't even know where he'll stand on the competition scale.

I really like Dani, she looked fantastic and she was very witty. She was wearing a slightly puffy black dress with spiralling yellow lines that look like train tracks going around her dress. Her long silky brown hair had two braids holding it back. She might be a good ally for Melissa, but Mel said Dani was accepted into the career pack.

Six... right before his interview I was walking around with Terron Flick, District eleven's mentor.

_'I am so confused, did they ever find out his real name? I mean... we know his partners names,' I rant. I history class we read about "The history of the TeeVee" Terron read it last year, so we're talking about that._

_'I mean, shouldn't they have written it in the textbo- ooph!' I step back and Terron stands in place. I ran into a peacekeeper..._

_'Sorry, sorry...' I mumble and we both shuffle off. Ever felt someone glaring at you from behind, yup, that's what that peacekeeper's doing._

_'Listen here, if you ever threaten her again we will kill you. This is not a threat, young man, this is a promise. Put one foot out of line and you'll be dead before the games begin!' we hear the peacekeeper say to Six._

_Terron and I slow down and exchange worried glances. Why did they just threaten him?_

Six's entire interview was awkward and quiet, Six barely said anything even though he really looked like he wanted to! He wore a simple blue and white suit, and his hair was still extremely messy.

* * *

District 7-12 interviews will be up in a bit (by a bit, I mean a few hours.) They'll be in Gossamer Pierson's POV, she's the district 8 mentor.


	18. Districts 7 to 12 interviews

Through the POV of Gossamer Pierson, District 8 mentor ^-^

* * *

I pace back and forth in my room. Aphrodite and Terron had to be joking right? They would't threaten to kill anyone, right? Then again, the gamemaker has done worse...

I sit down on the foot of my bed. Going over the interviews in my head. This years District eight tributes are up against some tough competition.

Both district seven girls were dressed in similar outfits, different colours and lengths, but the similarity's still there. Naomi was sweet, but looked a bit scared up there even though she joked around a lot. Laura was a lot like Naomi, but she was a lot more carefree and even joked about the Capitol's freaky clothing.

Ray and Roris were up next, Roris was before Ray. They both wore white suits that really made them stand out. Roris acted quite a bit cocky, which is a lot considering he's from district 7... then again I'm from district 8 and I won only two years ago. I sigh and keep going over the interviews.

Ray was polite and did quite a bit of things that guarantee him sponsors. He complimented the Capitol, called the women in the crowd beautiful, etc etc. My favourite was "I am loving my stay in the Capitol, everyone's so kind.' Ha, what bull.

District 8's up next, before the interviews began I talked to both of them. Bailey went with the "shy but still willing to play in the games" angle. She did this well, she's definitely got the shy part down. She wore a very pretty knee length red dress with short sleeves.

Otes was quite... flamboyant. Going on about how he's amazing at flying (he even flew around the stage) and that he's amazing at everything he does and that he'll be amazing in the arena. He used "amazing" quite a bit. He earned many laughs from the crowd. He too wore a red outfit, a suit with a black tie.

Olivia... Danra? I believe that's her name. Oh geez, her dress was a creamy colour and just below her knees and the cleavage was barely there, but she tried, oh man, she tried! She attempted the "sexy" angle like Sakura, but it just looked... wrong. She acted surprised by her score (a 3) and said that the gamemakers just don't know talent. Ugh, that interview was a pain to watch...

Harry, I felt horrible for Harry. He wore a cream coloured suit with a white shirt and he just looked so sad to be up there. His younger sister Geegee was in the same games that I was in, and was in the final eight but... she died, and when I watched the recaps I wanted to cry. Harry barely talked during his interview and just... he was lifeless.

Kari Vaupen from district 10... had I not known what district she's from I would've said One, two, or four. She wore a white flowy dress that reaches her knees with a black necklace and a black beaded bracelet. She looked stunning. Her angle wasthe sweet and perky girl, and she played it well.

Marco Thosand was next. He wore a black suit with white outlines. He played the strong angle. Apparently a couple years back his mom was trampled by a stampede, so he talked about that. But for 14 he has quite a few talents.

Adorable young Fig was next. She was shy but did talk. But the way she answered aome of the questions makes you think she had something to hide. Like, she's not as sweet on the inside.

Lewis was after Fig, he had peacekeepers watching his every move. That didn't shock me... not much at least. He was confident and sarcastic, he has experience with mutts because his family exterminates mutts in and around their district.

Melissa from district 12 was next. Dust from her dress was left on the stage and on the seat, so she kept apologising for that. She was very shy but sweet uring her interview. She conplimented Caesar and the Capitol, so she may get a few sponsors.

The final interview was for Kell Cartwright. He acted homesick and wanting to told a couple jokes but due to it being the final interview most people just wanted it to end.

Prior to the interviews I actually heard Kell say he's not homesick at all really, and just wants to prove something to his parents.

Well, if he wins, he might.

* * *

I wrote this on an iPod orz Any spelling errors, please tell me *yawns*


	19. Pre-bloodbath

The bloodbath is finally here! I'm sorry for not updating as much, have a cookie! *throws a cookie* Writing the bloodbath is going to be so much fun, so excited~!

* * *

Tyrik Ness' POV

'You got this Tyrik, you are totally~ gonna win!' my stylist Dryn tells me as she tosses me my arena jacket, a black jacket with blue strips. I smirk, her saying this doesn't surprise me, but I hope it holds true in the arena.

There's a knock on the door, and without even a word of warning a tall, muscled peacekeeper walks in. He pushes me into the tube that will lead me into the arena. Dryn looks like she really wants to say something.

'You have orders from the head gamemaker.'

I nod and he continues. 'You have been asked to kill Six Dressiden as soon as you enter the arena, failure to comply will result in over 20 mutts being thrown into arena specifically to kill you.'

I blink once, slightly shocked but nod. He turns around and walks out of the room and slams the door.

'Well... good luck, Tyrik,' Dryn tells me, and the doors of the tube close.

_60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55..._

Sakura Dragomir's POV

_54, 53, 52, 51, 50..._

I just need to kill, get to the final eight, kill, and win. That's all, I can't stay in here for too long.

Melissa Hawthorne's POV

_49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44..._

Aphrodite just said to run. Run... don't go near the cornucopia and don't look back. I don't want to look back anyway, I don't want to see people get killed...

Roris O'clare's POV

_43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38..._

I tap my fingers on my pant leg. I know I won't win, but can't I just be allowed to make it past the bloodbath? Please?

Mari Taskle POV

_37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32..._

Too easy. We've been raised above ground, and I can now see our arena.

Seasons. That's our arena, we're sitting in the Winter area. I also notice different sized sculptures surrounding the arena. Some tower over us, while some look shorter than me. The sculptures and statues themselves are made from bushed, ice, snow, trees, or dirt. The cornucopia sits in the middle of all of the tributes, and I know exactly what I'm going to do once the timer hits 0.

_25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20..._

Olivia Danra's POV

_19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14... _

Oh god. I'm going to slip on the ice once we're allowed to run. I am totally dead...

Otes Remore's POV

_13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8..._

Oh~ Winter area eh? Easy, I'll just fly. Nobody will be able to kill me.

3rd person POV

_7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_0!_

* * *

Sorry for the short update, I'm writing this on my mom's laptop while using crappy hotel wifi *sigh* Anywho, I'll try updating again tomorrow ^-^


	20. The bloodbath part one

Awesome pasta|! The real bloodbath is finally here! I hate writing deaths though, even though I'm pretty decent at it.

* * *

Laura Rayson's POV

I jump off my plate backwards into the snow. Snow, not ice, okay okay that's good, I can't slip on snow. I see Naomi running towards me and she grabs my arm and we start to run.

_BOOM!_

Already? It hasn't even been a minute yet! I shake my head and we keep running, Naomi's holding a bag that she probably managed to get at the cornucopia. Lucky, I didn't even think about the cornucopia, that'd be dangerous...

'Ooph!'

Naomi and turn around and she lets go of my arm. Another tribute ran into us, probably because she kept looking back to make sure no one could sneak up on her. Thankfully, I don't think this one will be much of a threat. It's only Melissa.

Olivia Danra's POV (At the beginning of the bloodbath.)

The cornucopia. The cornucopia. Run to the cornucopia, grab whatever, and bolt. That's all I need to do! But there's ice, I'll slip on ice!

Sakura Dragomir's POV

It's almost funny, watching the blond girl slip on the ice. She screams as her head slams against the ice and she slides towards the cornucopia. I run towards her, careful not to slip. I bend down quickly to grab a sword from the pile of weapons. I stand in front of the blond from 9.

'N- no, please please! Don't kill me!' she pleads, blood's already pouring from her head and seeping through her blond hair onto the ice. I hold the sword to her neck, and make a slow and painful cut into her neck. She winces and tears form in her eyes. 'Don't k- kill me! I don't want to die, I want to live and leave the ga-!' her breath hitches, and I run the bloody tip of the sword across her chest onto where her heart resides. "D- don't, plea-' I stab her through the heart, and grimace as her blood seeps through her jacket.

_BOOM!_

I twirl backwards, yanking the sword from Olivias chest and hold the tip between the eyes of my attacker.

'Do you think I'm that stupid?' I ask Ray, who's holding an ax in his right hand.

'Unfortunately, yes, I did,' he responds with a frown.

'Well I'm not!' I lunge forward, attempting to stab him through the neck. He holds up the hilt of his ax and blocks it, quite easily mind you.

'Whoa, no! Back up, back up!' he shrieks.

I don't know why, but I comply and back up, bringing the sword down to rest near my side. He huffs for breath. 'How about we be allies?'

I frown 'Allies, with you?'

'Yeah, allies. It wouldn't be a permanent thing in here. And I'm sure you'd try to kill me eventually, but how about we be allies for a couple days?' he holds out his hand. I eye his hand, and after a couple seconds of thought I shake it.

But this alliance will definitely not be permanent.

Annika Layer's POV

I stand behind a frost covered tree. It's in the middle of two large statues of past victors. I'm holding a bag, two knives and a trident. It's fricken cold! I really hope I can get to the Summer section of this arena soon!

_Crunch snap._

I spin around. District three. Gizno, or whatever her name is. She's trying to sneak around, probably looking for people to be in an alliance with. I smirk, idiot. I put the knives into my bag and put the bag onto the ground.

'Hey, Giz!' I shout and Gizno jumps back and turns around.

'Good night!' I thrust the spear and it stabs her straight through her stomach.

_BOOM!_

This is going to be so~ easy.

* * *

Second part of the bloodbath will be up soon, I just felt like getting this up (and the laptop's dying...)

Review please ^-^


	21. The bloodbath part two

Aha, two chapters in a day eh? So... two POV's this chapter, Tyrik and Six. Oho, this'll be good *smirk*

* * *

Six Dressiden's POV

Yes! I've managed to get away from the cornucopia almost unscathed! Damn ice, making me slip and cut my arm. I sit down at the foot of a sculpture, a literal foot, this must be statue of someone. I pull the bag from the cornucopia from my shoulder and lay it in front of me. It's a pretty plain bag, brown with a sling to hang it around your shoulder. I open up the flap and look inside. Ugh, boring nothing really. A pack of crackers, a pack of jerky, a pocket knife, and a blanket. I was hoping for a sword or something.

_Snap_

I look over my shoulder, looking for the source of that noise. No one... strange. Must have been an animal...

Tyrik Ness's POV

He didn't see me, god that was close, I had to run behind the statue. I'm holding the trident Annika lent me when I ran into her after she killed Gizmo. I look around the leg of the statue and see Six munching on a cracker. I grab a knife from my pocket just in case. I hold up the trident and begin to aim.

'I know you're here you idiot.'

Six Dressiden's POV

I'm not stupid, it couldn't have been an animal, they're practically made specifically to try to kill us. It had to be another tribute, trying to kill me when I've let my guard down. I put the bag of crackers back into my bag, stand up, and turn around. Tyrik Ness. I'm not really surprised, of course it's a career. He's holding a trident towards me, and there's some snow in his hair and his face looks a bit frost bitten, mine does too probably.

He purses his lips but doesn't put down the trident. He doesn't say anything either, almost like he's thinking too hard. He jumps up quickly, catching me off guard and I notice he's holding a knife in his left hand.

He jumps at me and holds the trident behind my back and the knife's pointed at my face. I look at the knife then his face, it's blank, red, frosty, blank. I can't move back and I can't move forward.

Tyrik Ness's POV

I smirk. He knows he has nowhere to run. I stab him through the neck then his chest twice, just to ensure he's dead. I pull the trident away from behind him and watch him fall to the snow with a thump.

I crouch down and wipe the blood from the knife on his coat 'Only following orders.'

_BOOM! _

I grab his bag and sling it over my shoulder, put my knife back into my pocket, a carry the trident in my left hand.

_BOOM!_

I look around stupidly. Who died?

* * *

Ahem, short chapter is short, but I felt like making Tyrik killing Six a separate chapter.

Review~


	22. List of dead

D11-olive asked if i could post something like this, unfortunately A/N chapters aren't allowed so I'm cheating ;p

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss's POV

I press the forward button on the screen, and watch names goes grey. The grey ones are those who have just died in the bloodbath, in the order of their deaths.

_Olivia Danra, age 13, district 9._

_Gizmo Martinez, age 13 , district 3._

_Six Dressiden, age 13 , district 6._

_BOOM!_

_Otes Remore, 18, district 8._

I smile, none of these are surprising in the least. Less so because I gave Tyrik specific orders to kill Six.

I can't wait to use the dice.


	23. The bloodbath part three

I am on a roll for chapters! :D Okay, final bloodbath chapter and then the rest of the chapters will be a bit longer. We're down to 24 tributes~

Ahem, I haven't done this for a bit... DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Hunger Games or any of these tributes, I only own Zedphire and Pellope ^-^

* * *

Immogen Jones' POV

I climb up a large tree and jump onto the open hand of a statue. I hide behind the fingers and look down below. I just finished setting a trap with some rope I got at the cornucopia. Hiding the rope in the snow was quite hard, but I'm hoping that someone will step into it, and when that happens I'll just fling a knife at them. It's so cold here, I rub my arms and god, do I wish that the stylists had given us thicker jackets.

'God that was close, almost killed by district one...' I hear someone whisper. I look down and see one of the boys from district 7 walk towards the trap and tugs at his jacket, as if that will help him get warmer. A bag's hanging from his left shoulder but I don't see any weapons.

'Come on... just a bit closer and your canon will go off,' I whisper and see a swirl of frost come from my breath.

'Ah!' he shrieks and I laugh as I watch him fly into the air, a rope tied around his right leg. He flails around and he finally sees me. I smirk and stand up on the stone hand.

'Hello,' I tell him.

'Y- you!'

'M- me~' I mock him and pull the knife from my pocket, humming.

'Believe me, I don't want to do this either, but I, like everybody else, want to go home,' I tell him, and it's true, I don't want to kill him.

'But I thought you couldn't see me...?' he whispers, and is about to say something else, but I don't let him. I fling the knife and it stabs him through the heart, he gasps for air and after a small amount of struggling, his body goes limp.

_BOOM!_

Lewis Thublin's POV

I wipe away the blood from my mouth with my wrist, fresh blood and bits of frost cover my sleeve.

BOOM!

I just killed Harry Hills, from 9. He was pathetic, didn't even fight and all he did was plead. Pleading for me not to kill him didn't help his case. I used twin daggers and stabbed his throat the his chest for good measure.

I'm waiting near the edge of the cornucopia for the hovercraft to pick up Harry. I wait for another five seconds and he's finally pulled into the hovercraft.

I pick up a stray bag from the cornucopia and another set of daggers. I run into the forest, and man do I hope I'm running into a warmer season.

Kell Cartwright's POV

Great, so I've made it past the bloodbath but now where? If the bag I grabbed has a map in it maybe I'll be able to find a warmer season.

I run for a bit until I run out of breath. I'm near a sculpture of a crown made of ice, so I rest my hand on the side, the frost burns my hand so I just fall to the snow and put the bag on the ground. I open the flap and look inside.

An axe, a pack of nuts, and... a piece of paper?

I take the paper from my bag and unfold it, it's a bit frayed and yellowed.

I almost want to jump up and yell out "Victory!" but that would just be stupid. A map. There was a map in my bag.

I look at the map for a couple seconds, trying to memorise the arena. We're in what looks like a circle, but sometimes there will be small slivers protruding from the it. The seasons aren't in any order. They're each in a circle.

Starting from the cornucopia is the winter circle, according to the Legend at the bottom of the page the white dots are sculptures and statues, and the black dots are... teleportation devices? There aren't any of them in the Winter section, only in the Autumn section, which is the largest circle that's surrounding everything.

Summer's just after Winter, and Spring's after Summer.

What are the little moving dots though? They're all in different colours and...

They're tributes. The legend shows me each different colour and which district it belongs to. I'm grey, which corresponds to the coloured stripe on my jacket, and I look over the map until I see the other grey dot, Melissa, walking into the Summer section with two green dots, district 7.

I have a feeling this map is going to come in handy.

* * *

Who else is reminded of the Marauders map, haha. I'll be drawing the map and posting it to DeviantArt ^-^


	24. End of day one

Okay~ end of day one. We get to see alliances in this chapter, deaths, and the awesometastic dice! Awesometastic...

* * *

**Marco Thosand's POV**

Shit, shit, shit! Mutts! Already!? It's not even the second day and the sun's only just started to set!

I scramble through snow and ice and feel cuts on my face and arms from branches and frostbite. I look back and see the ice monster keep running after me, barring it's teeth and snarling.

No, no, no! A wall! Why would they put a goddamn wall here!?

_BOOM!_

**Karter Chey's POV**

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Ah, cannons, beautiful. I'm eager to know who the third one belonged to, as I just killed two at once. My district partner, Harvie, and a boy from district three, his name was Fridge or something. Neither of them could fight to save their life. Literally.

I skip back to the cornucopia to meet up with my alliance. We're made up of careers and three non-career tributes, I'm still wondering why we let them in...

Sakura found a bag with wool coats, so I'm wearing one right now. They're a lot warmer than the thin jackets we got from our stylists.

'Hello~ I am back!' I announce as I stand in front of everyone at the cornucopia.

'Hello Karter,' Dani says sweetly and chews on an apple. She's one of the tributes who's in the alliance but i don't know why...

'Were you the one who killed three people just now?' Sakura asks me and sits down on her sleeping bag.

I shake my head and look around the supplies for a sleeping bag for myself. 'Nah, I only killed two, I don't know who the third one belonged to,' I answer with a shrug and pull out a sleeping bag, hidden beneath a couple bags.

'Well, the anthem's starting so we should be saying names soon,' Ray tells me. Apparently Sakura and him made an alliance... I'll probably kill him.

'True, true...' I mutter and unroll the sleeping bag, laying it on the ground near Bell or Bailey or something with a B.

Too many people in this alliance, I can barely remember their names.

**Naomi Chang's POV**

'I'm on a boat!' I sing (horribly) and dance around.

Laura and Melissa laugh 'No you're not!' Laura tells me, laughing like an idiot.

'Aha, but we are on a sculpture of a boat, so indeed, I am~' I twirl in a circle then plop to the ground.

'Guys, the names are beginning to appear in the sky,' Melissa points up to the fake sky and we all lay on the grassy sculpture, looking up. The names appear in order of their district.

_Harvie Osborn, 18, district 2._

'That's a bit surprising,' Melissa notes.

_Gizmo Martinez, 13, district 3._

_Fidjit Denn, 13, district 3._

_Six Dressiden, 13, district 6._

'Wow, I'm glad I'm not thirteen...' Laura mumbles and Melissa nods in agreement. I chuckle nervously, being thirteen myself this is a bit creepy...

_Roris O'clare, 17, district 7._

'Aw... Roris,' Laura and I whisper.

_Otes Remore, 18, district 8._

'How did fly boy die?' I ask with a surprised voice. All he did before the interviews was brag about how he would just fly from the cornucopia!

_Olivia Danra, 13, district 9._

'Again...' we all say in unison.

_Marco Thosand, 14, district 10._

_Harry Hills, 16, district 9._

And that's the end. No more names appear. Nine people dead in the first day.

Zedphire Tomliss' POV

I roll the dice around on my palm. I can't wait until just one more of them dies, I'll be able to use the dice... and the teleportation devices. Oh this is going to be great.

* * *

Short chapter is short, but I wanted to get this up so you could see the list.

I've started the drawing of the arena, so I should post it to DA in about a week ^-^


	25. Day two Dice 1

*evil lightning and thunder* Yes~ this is the first chapter where we get to see what the dice is used for!

And this is only one of the things *evil~*

* * *

Mari Taskle's POV

This is going nowhere... after the bloodbath I strayed to the left, out of Winter, and ended up walking into a box. A box made of twigs and grass and moss.

I sit down in this little shelter and put the mace, that I grabbed at the cornucopia, beside me. I lay back against the grassy structure and think.

If a tribute tries to kill me I'll win, and it will be a huge shock to everyone. Even though it won't do anything to me. I know I don't look it, but I am a killer. I have the appearance of a girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly, it's a bit deceiving.

_'Attention all tributes!' _I hear a robotic voice say, so it's not the announcer that's speaking.

I look up and realise how stupid that is, considering I'm inside a box, so I grab the mace, stand up, and walk outside. It's warm and sunny out, like how Summer should be.

_'Two of you have been chosen to participate.'_

I raise an eyebrow and keep looking at the sky, waiting for him to say more.

_'Mason Stronghold and Tyrik Ness, you have been chosen. Please stay where you are and wait to be picked up. Thank you,'_ he concludes and something beeps.

Mason is my district partner and Tyrik Ness is the male tribute from district four. I'm hoping that I'll find out what they're participating in.

Mason Stronghold's POV

I dart my eyes back and forth. Wait? Wait for what? There's a weird zing sort of sound and I see a claw fall from the sky, probably being held up by a hovercraft. I hold a spear in my hand for protection of some sort.

'Whoa!' I shriek as the claw wraps around my waist and begins pulling me over the arena. Not fun, not fun at all!

I can see small groups, the career pack all huddled around the cornucopia, a lot of different sized sculptures, there are about five large black tubes are spread around the arena.  
After what feels like hours of being suspended in the air, I'm finally lowered to the ground then promptly dropped onto the dirt.

I stand up, wobbly and dizzy. I shake my arms and begin walking off, that was a bit stupid...

_'Where are you going?'_ I hear the robotic voice say with a shaky voice.

I stop short and look around 'Leaving, this is all we'r-!'

_Pop pop pop pop_

Four tall walls sprung up around me, creating a large square boundary.

_'Tyrik Ness isn't here yet,' _it tells me,_ 'And the other tributes aren't yet seated.'_

Kari Vaupen's POV

I hold an axe in my hand, bored. I've promised myself not to kill any other career until the final eight, even so, I didn't kill anyone at the bloodbath which is absolutely horrible. It's chilly and bitter, and the wool coat can only do so much. I don't even pay attention to Tyrik being pulled across the sky by a metal claw hanging from an invisible hovercraft. Neither do anyone else.

_'Dani Argota, please stand up,'_ the robotic voice commands. Dani Argota, from district 6 stands up from her spot near the coats and rubs her arms underneath her wool coat. Her teeth chatter and her face is red and probably numb.

Our entire pack exchange glances and wait for further instruction.

_'Karter Chey, stand up and stand beside Dani, please.'_

Karter sighs and stands up from the box she was sitting on, holding her knife and walks to Dani.

_'No knives.'_

Karter rolls her eyes and tosses her knife to Sakura, who smirks and puts it in her bag.

_'Next on the list... Sakura Dragomir, leave your weapons.'_

Sakura frowns and Karter returns the smirk. She puts her bag of weapons on the snow and stands beside Karter and Dani.

_'An escort will be arriving shortly, please wait.'_

Zedphire Tomliss's POV

I tap at the keys rapidly, and tell the robot what to say. He keeps repeating the names, giving the commands and I begin sending out the escorts for the different tributes. The escorts are volunteers from each district and they're usually victors., some will be with another escort because of their group but some will be alone.

First escort, from district 1, Macie Jewels age 26. She won the games about 10 years ago. She's sent into the arena to take Dimitri and Sakura to the screening room.

Corr Dern, age 28 from district 2. I believe he won the games... 12 years ago, if I'm not mistaken, is set out to get Karter.

Alec Cortez, from district 3 is 64 years old but entered his name 57 times. He really wanted to be able to go into the arena. He's not a victor, so that explains some things. He's sent out to get Immogen and Jayson, unfortunately it will take a bit longer as they are both far from each other.

Merrin Sewt won the games when she was 15, and she's 34 now. She's dropped off at the career site to get Annika.

Felicia Chapeau, a 19 year old victor from district 5 is sent to get Mari.

Darwin Sleepin from district 6 is 23 and won the games 7 years ago. He's sent out with Merrin to get Dani.

Aspen Clever a 41 year old victor from district district 7 is sent out with 24 year old Asland Sparta from district 12 to get Melissa, Naomi, and Laura.

49 year old Needle Krust from district 8 is sent out after Darwin and Merrin to get Bailey. He was eccentric about being able to go back to the arena.

'Miss~! Is it my turn to go into the arena to help Harry and Olivia~?'

I turn around an see Sheena Wheat from district 9, she won the games last year when she was 16. I crack a smile, nervously mind you.

'No, sorry, they both died in the bloodbath,' I tell her absentmindedly, her smile falls and she slowly walks to the corner of the electronics room. She sits down and I can almost swear that a dark cloud's gone over her head and mushrooms are beginning to grow.

I shrug my shoulders and turn back to the keyboard and computer screen.

Kelsy Ashtyn, 31, from district 10 is sent out to get Kari. They quickly catch up to Needle and Bailey and tag along with them.

26 year old Rue Kelp, a non victor from district 11 is sent to get Fig Cress and take her to the screening room.

I smirk. A separate monitor screen shows Tyrik Ness being dropped into the same box as Mason. Words are beginning to be carved into the dirt walls.

**_'Don't kill each other until the timer hits 0.'_**

* * *

Woo! First use of the dice is done!

If you haven't guessed it yet, they were chosen to kill each other. This idea has been on the notes for this story since I started it, gah!

Also, the names of the escorts were chosen by my friend Dani and I xD As you can see... we are **very** mature.


	26. HIATUS!

I really don't want to do this... but all of my fics will be put on hiatus for the month of November. I was an idiot and signed up for NaNoWriMo OTL

Now, so I don't break the rules, have some horribly written SuperWhoLock!

* * *

'Jawn, call the Winchesters!'

'Why?'

'Do itttttt.'

Jawn dials Deans number... he thinks!

'Hello! You have reached the TARDIS! Please leave a message after the beep, boooooop!'

'What?' Jawn whispers.

'Doctor, you do know the telephone will beep by itself if you hadn't picked it up?'

'Oh, really?'

* * *

This is what happens when I'm tired...


	27. Day two escorting

Sorry about not updating for most of November, but hey~ I won NANOWRIMO! YUSH!

Anywho, this will be the first part of the battle... well, not really. More like the escorts escorting their tributes to the screening room and the countdown. Fun! xD

Now, because I just really wanted to give you an update, this will be through the POV of the announcer. So... not Caesar, but Caesar will be there. Makes it easier for me...

* * *

Dalia Blindlight's POV

I fix my bright pink hair and adjust the braid that's pulling my braids back. I dab on a bit of blush and smile at my reflection in the mirror. Perfection, absolute perfection.

'Dalia~' Caesar pokes his head into the doorway and I turn around,' We're on in a minute, hurry up.'

I nod and shuffle to the door in my heels, Caesar walks off to the room where we'll be commentating, and I follow suite. Upon arriving in front of the door, I straighten my back and skirt before walking in with a winner smile.

First year with this job, and I am going to do great.

I slide in the seat beside Caesar and wait for the camera man to count to zero.

'Three, two,' he raises one finger before mouthing "Go"

'Hello, hello Panem~ I am Caesar Flickerman.'

'And I'm Dalia Blindlight,' great, I remembered my name.

'And clearly stuff's getting interesting down in the arena, eh Dalia?'

I nod as I see the small TV begin flashing through various scenes from the arena so far.

'Definitely, and as you can see Macie Jewels from district 1 has just been dropped into the arena to bring Sakura and Dimitri to the cinema,' I say and point up to where a screen should be, showing everyone the escorts being dropped in.

'Say, Macie won the games when she was what?' he turns to me for the answer.

'16, so the 41st Hunger Games,' oh I'm so proud of myself.

Caesar grins and continues going through the names of the escorts 'And there's Corr Dern, he won the 39th Hunger Games. According to him Karter Chey's one of his best students,' Caesar says. I smile and look into the camera. Caesar kicks my leg under the table and I jolt

'Oh, yeah,' I squeak, 'Alec Cortez from district 3, elderly but he was very eager to be the escort for Immogen and Jayson,' I say quickly, oh my god if I'm fired...

'He's not a Victor either,' Caesar chuckles and we wait for Merrin Sewt to be dropped in next. We watch and add in some commentary as the other escorts bring their tributes to the theatre room, and Alec finally finds Immogen up a tree. Poor man doesn't know she's faking her blindness, but props to her for being a good actress!

'Ah, there's Merrin Sewt! I remember sitting at home and watching her win. Such amazing techniques she used, I wouldn't be surprised if she told Anika about some tactics, would you Dalia?' Caesar elbows my side jokingly.

'Haha, nope, from what I've heard she's really rooting for both tributes from District 4!'

'Felicia Chapeau and Darwin Sleepin have just been dropped in at the same time!' Caesar announces as we watch the screen flash from both victors and their tributes Mari and Dani.

'Felicia Chapeau, one of the youngest Victors at the moment right Caesar?' I ask and turn to him, I know full well she is but hey gotta keep the Capitol occupied since no killing's going on for a few minutes.

'Yup, she sure is, 19 years old and won at 14, pretty amazing actually,' he sits back in awe for a split second before springing up again and watching the screen. 'And there's District 8 Victor, Needle Krust being dropped off with Asland Sparta from District 12,' on screen is a young looking, blond and blue eyed Asland. Not a big surprise because of his district, Needle, the brown haired old guy beside him, won when he was 18. Asland is one of the two sole Victors of District 12.

'What do you think of the alliance between Laura, Naomi, and now Melissa?' I ask, turning to Caesar quickly with a smile.

'I like it, they all care for each other and will all take care of eachother,' he nods one before continuing, 'But after all, this is the Hunger Games.'

I shrug 'Unfortunately, Sheena Wheat from District 9 will not be going into the arena as Olivia and Harry were both killed in the bloodbath. Sad, she was excited about escorting her tributes when she got chosen.'

'Oh~ there's Kelsy Ashtyn from District 10 getting Kari from the career pack. Kari is quite an unusual tribute from DIstrict 10 don't you think Dalia?' Caesar asks as he eyes the camera.

'Very, a career from District 10 who would have thought?' I chuckle. Kelsy... oh yeah, I dated his brother at some point. Not like he'd remember me, or recognise me for that matter.

'Rue Kelp is being dropped into the arena! She'll be getting Fig Cress and taking her to the cinema. And in less than twenty minutes Tyrik and Mason will have to fight until only one lives!'Caesar exclaims, a huge grin on his face, like that of a five year old after they've won a game.

* * *

I was originally going to write this through the POV of each of the escorts but that was taking too long...

So here, have two POVs from two escorts!

**Macie Jewels' POV**

**I stumble over my feet as I'm dropped to the ground in front of Sakura and Dimitri. Two of the best fighters at the academy, I would know considering I taught both of them. Sakura looks around, searching for a possible billboard that will explain why I'm here.**

**Dimitri could care less, he shrugs his shoulders and walks up to me and stands beside me.**

**'Sakura, I'm guessing she's our escort, let's go,' he tells her. She frowns but follows us as we begin to walk away from the frozen cornucopia and the other tributes.**

**'Hey, Macie, where are we going anyway?' Sakura asks after a slow walk in silence.**

**I look over my shoulder to her and Dimitri who are basking in the warmth of the Summer section of the arena. 'The screening room, or the theatre if you want to call it that. We'll be watching a battle unfold, cool right?'**

**Apparently, that didn't really explain much for them but oh well.**

**'Hey, Macie, wait up!' I spin around to see Corr Dern and his tribute running through th forest, dodging the statues and sculptures, and finally letting out heaving breaths once they catch up to us.**

**Karter frowns as we start walking again 'Can't we stop and rest or something, we ran for quite a while you know,' she complains. I roll my eyes and don't look back. Corr answers for me.**

**'No.'**

**'Why not?' Sakura and Karter ask us in unison.**

**I jump in and interrupt Corr just as he opens his mouth 'Because we were given a specific time for you to be there, no later than 11:00 she said!'**

**Corr's walking at the same pace as me to my right and checks his watch '10:45, we better hurry,' he says before dropping his wrist and picking up his pace.**

**'Ugh,' I swear, they're acting like little kids!**

**Alec Cortez's POV**

**I'm dropped off in the Spring forest, a lot more gently than the other escorts. I straighten my back as much as I can and lean on my cane as I walk to find Immogen or Jayson.**

**I come across the blind Immogen sitting a top the palm of a statue. I have no idea how she managed to get up there, I must have missed it when I left to get a drink.**

**'Hello!' I call up to here. She looks around, but as the poor girl can't see. 'I'm down here! Do you need any help getting down miss?' I shout and shield my eyes from the sun. She shakes her head and feels around the palm of the large statue.**

**She takes about 5 minutes to get down, feeling around with her feet and hands. She has a backback slung over her shoulder.**

**'Mr? You wouldn't happen to have a cane would you? I need one to navigate better,' she tells me. I contemplate giving her my cane, honestly it wouldn't hurt oh no no no...**

**'Ah, well, you can have mine.'**


	28. Day Two The fight part one

Hooray the fight! Okay so that isn't exactly a wonderful thing... one of them will die...

* * *

Max Taskle's POV

**Minutes left- 08:57**

'Do you think anyone will kill each other at the theater?' my little brother Ron asks our dad.

'It's a possibility, and if anyone were to kill someone at the theater it would be...' he pauses to think of some names.

'Immogen,' Victor, my older brother, offers in a mumble.

'Or Mari,' Evan adds. Mari is a huge possibility.

We're all settled around the living room in our small house, waiting for the countdown to reach 0 so the fight can begin. We're hoping Mason will win, but he's against a career so his chances are slim.

Bailey Tallingstons POV

'Welcome to the theater,' a robotic voice says as Needle, Asland, Melissa, Naomi, Laura, and I walk into the theater room. I don't understand why we had to go with Asland to get those three, but it doesn't bother me. They're nice, and maybe if I wasn't with the careers I'd be in their alliance.

'Tributes you may sit wherever you wish, escorts have reserved seats along the sides,' the robot says.

I've never been in a theater, mind you none of the districts have theaters, only the Capitol. But it's very dark. There are ten rows of seats with a walkway in between so we can get to the seats if we walked in from there. If all three doors weren't wide open I probably wouldn't be able to see anything else. A huge projector screen is hanging from the ceiling at the front. The room's a bloody colour of red with black carpet flooring.

All the other tributes begin filing into the room, all the careers (excluding Dani and I) sit at the top. Melissa, Laura, and Naomi sit in the middle section on the left. I decide to sit in the very front row on the very left in case we have to leave quickly for any reason. I take some time to analyse the room, wanting to know if I'm safe where I am.

Fig Cress, the dark skinned girl from District 11, just walked in with her escort. I follow her with my eyes as she looks around the room, searching for somewhere to sit. She seems to bite her lower lip before walking up to the middle row where Melissa, Laura, and Naomi are sitting. They talk for a couple seconds before Naomi and Laura move over, pull Figs arm and she's plopped between them and Melissa. They giggle and if I'm not mistaken Fig's just gotten herself into their alliance.

The male tributes who are not in the career pack are spread about in the rows. Jayson Knot from District 3 is sitting two rows behind me. His only remaining district partner, Immogen, is sitting in the row closest to the escorts.

Lewis Thublin, Figs District partner, sits close to her new alliance. I think he wants to watch over her, maybe for some sponsor. Or maybe just because he genuinely cares for her and the three girls, I hope it's the second one.

Kell Cartwright, Melissas District partner, is sitting in the very right row in the middle. His chin's resting on his palm and he looks vaguely bored.

The short girl from District 5, Mari, is sitting at the front of the middle. She looks very anxious for the fight to start and is tapping her feet together. I bet she's rooting for Mason, considering their from the same District.

"**1 minute remaining**" the doors close slowly as the robotic voice speaks and we're covered in complete darkness for a couple seconds. The projector screen lights up slowly, and we see Tyrik and Mason. They appear to be in some form of a cage, made of grass and dirt. Along the wall on the right we see a timer.

_**0:49**_

Kelsy Ashtyn's POV

I count down with the timer under my breath, twenty six, twenty five, twenty four... both of the poor lads looked worried and annoyed and everything's a mix. I hold onto Aslands hand because he looks so worried and uncomfortable, having to watch. And it seems to calm him down, but only a bit.

'**0:27 seconds remaining**'

Asland Sparta's POV

'**0:26, 0:25, 0:24...**'

I can feel my breathing getting heavier. The fight is so close and I'm going to have to watch it unfold. I don't want to watch, I don't want to watch, oh god I don't want to watch.

Rue Kelp's POV

I hold my hands together and rest my chin on top of them. Brows furrowed. To think, one of those two boys could very well have been me if I had ever been reaped. Or poor Fig or Lewis. But it's not either of them, and I hope it will never have to be.

'**0:18, 0:17, 0:16...**'

Corr Dern's POV

I hold my head up and watch the screen intently. It will be interesting to see how this fight unfolds. From what I heard Tyrik got a high score, higher than that of Mason. But even without knowing their scores I would expect for Tyrik to win.

'**0:10, 0:09, 0:08...**'

Merrin Sewt's POV

One's going to die. I know this. And I'll bet my trident that it's going to be Mason. I sigh, Felicia from District 5 obviously knows this because she's not even watching the screen.

'**0:03, 0:02, 0:01. Let the fight begin!**'

* * *

Ha, screw it I ship Asland and Kelsy and no one can stop me because they're my OCs! *cackles like a maniac*

Bailey hasn't been giving many POVs so tada! She got half a chapter to herself x3

I decided to give a couple of the escorts POVs because it's interesting to see something through the eyes of someone who's already won. Plus, backstories are always cool.

I was really bummed when I got a five on the dice *grumbles* Because the winner's so obvious already...


End file.
